Crimson Clover
by CocoGirl
Summary: Nordic fanfic  Mainly dark!Denmark, Norway and chibi!Iceland . When Sweden and Finland escapes from Denmark's rule and faced their own problems, what was happening back at Denmark's house was much worse. Warning and rating for Dark themes, implied r@pe.
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson Clover**

_Chapter 1_

He had to get away from here.

There was no choice, really. He couldn't go back now, not after telling off the man who thought of himself as the king of everyone he knew. It was foolish of him to call the man names and threaten to kill the men that lived under his rule as people with much greater opportunities in life than those who lived under different rules and having to suffer, wondering if they could survive the day every morning they wake up.

But that wasn't what pushed the limits of the male nation who now slumped down on the ground as soon as he saw a cave and pushing himself in. He shivered slightly at the cold, his eyes wide with terror at what he had just seen what seemed like only moments ago as he put down the bundle he was carrying the whole way. He looked out the cave with his blue irises, noticing the crimson trail he left behind him, and bit his lips, hoping the snow would be generous enough to cover up his tracks.

"Is he going to find us…?" The sudden voice caused the panting nation to turn his attention away from the trail. With a gentle, fake smile, he shook his head, attempting to look as if he was certain of his answer. The owner of the voice didn't seem convinced, and the man frowned at that, pulling over the fallen part of the cloth over the bundle's head.

"Does it still hurt?" The man asked instead, attempting to change the topic, to ease the bundle's fear as much as possible. He scanned over the little one, his eyes catching the blood that seeped through the rags, and after the small bundle shook his head in response strongly, nodded back. "You're doing well, Ice."

Iceland nodded hesitantly, biting back the pain on the left side of his lower waist. The older nation knew the answer he received was a flat out lie, but decided to let it go. Iceland knew when he really needed to tell he was in pain; he was quite mature for his age. No. The older nation shook his head. That was not it. He knew the younger boy was only masking his innocence, acting calm and mature to protect himself.

"Nor-nii…" The small bundle spoke again, and the man only responded with a glance to the small one. "What was that…? What happened…?"

Norway closed his eyes and sighed, trying to gather his own thoughts on the event. His hands were shaking as he placed his face in the palms, his knees pulling close to his chest. The younger country watched in worry as Norway curled up into a shaking ball.

"…Nor-nii…?" No response. "Nor-nii, it's okay." The small boy whimpered as he wiggled out of the rags that kept him warm and hugged the older nation tightly, the best he could with his short arms, resulting in clinging to Norway's leg instead. "It's not your fault. It's meanie Den-nii's fault."

"…" Norway peeked out to the child for a moment before closing his eyes again and sighing once more, deeper this time. For a while the two stayed like that, until Norway felt the grip on his pants loosen slightly. He glanced to the boy slowly, finding him already asleep. With a scowl, Norway reached over and grabbed the rags once more, wrapping the sleeping boy with them securely before stretching his own legs and picking him up, cradling him close, in hopes to keep him warm. When the smaller boy curled up instinctively to keep his own body heat, Norway pulled his own legs close once more, trapping the younger one in warmth, and fell deep into thought once again.

* * *

><p>"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Denmark asked the taller man, who glared down to the 'king', his eyes cold. The Danish already landed several hits on the taller nation, mostly on the face, so the Swedish's face was covered in bruises and cuts. Beside the two, Finland desperately grasped at Denmark's body, trying to uselessly pull him away from the fight. Norway could only stare at the fight as it went on, Iceland right behind him, holding onto Norway's right leg and poking his out from the side.<p>

"Independence." That was the only word that passed between Sweden's lips. Finland gasped as Denmark's teeth gritted in anger and clung on tighter, only to be pushed away roughly. The Finnish yelped and fell over, landing hard on the floor and causing Sweden's eyes to narrow dangerously. The two tallest countries in the room gave death glares to one another before one decided that enough was enough and hit the other once more. Sweden took the hit and growled low, grabbing Denmark's hand that held onto his shirt and pushing him away rather easily, making sure to hold back his own power to keep Denmark from falling over.

"Why are they fighting?" A small whimper was heard in the room and was mostly ignored. Norway glanced down to the small boy that clung to him and simply lowered his hand, pushing the child's face against his own leg in hopes to cover his vision from the fight. Iceland didn't fight back. He pressed his face against his brother's leg, closing his eyes tightly and shaking in fear.

"Independence?" Denmark growled after he managed to regain his balance. "I won't allow it."

"We weren't asking for your permission." Sweden said calmly, bending down and helping Finland back to his feet. Finland took the offer and stood up with help, frowning when Denmark's face twisted dangerously.

"We?"

"Finland and I." Sweden blinked, staring into Denmark's angered irises. "You expected us to stay after you killed my people?"

Norway swallowed hard and pulled his little brother closer to himself at the mention of the bloody festival, as Denmark called it. Finland winced when Sweden's hand held his tighter, thinking his fingers would break for a moment, as Denmark growled and grabbed Sweden's shirt. Sweden growled back, but didn't do much to fight back. He let go of Finland's hand and was dragged out the room, stumbling slightly as Denmark forced his upper body low as he walked out, rage clear on his face. The door slammed shut behind them as Norway and Finland stared at it, shaking, unable to rush to the Swedish's aid.

**xxx**

"…Sweden…?" Finland asked after hours from the scene. The taller man was battered up, cut in several places and bruises all over his body, but he glanced up to the shorter nation and smiled. Finland frowned.

"Ready?" He asked, pushing himself back onto his feet. Finland nodded in response, ready to catch the man from falling anytime. "Good. Let's get going."

The two nations walked out the door, just in time for Norway to spot them after putting the youngest to sleep. He rushed after them, grabbing Finland's shirt and frowning. Sweden and Finland both stopped and glanced to the worried one, who couldn't come up with anything to say.

"We'll come back for you." Finland smiled, hoping to get the Norwegian's frown to go away. "But we can't stand another day here."

"You're not coming with us?" Sweden asked, as if he asked several times before. Norway hesitated and untwined his fingers from Finland's blue attire, shaking his head slowly. Sweden's eyes narrowed at that, but he nodded back, and began to walk away again. Finland blinked and gave Norway a small smile before he too followed after the man, leaving Norway deep in thoughts. He then sighed and turned back to the house.

**xxx**

"Answer me! Where are they?" The first voice he heard after coming through the door. Norway blinked at the voice and stood there in shock at first, but quickly gathered himself back together when he heard a cry. His eyes widened and he quickly rushed to the back, pushing open the ajar door he was certain he closed when he left.

"What are you doing, Denmark…?" Norway asked, stuck at the entrance to the tiny room. He saw the taller man, eyes narrowed dangerously, with an ax within his reach, with the small child wailing, held up by the man by his sleeping attire.

Denmark blinked when he heard the voice from the entrance and turned to Norway, who felt frozen in place, and the furious look in his eyes faded off slightly. The taller nation let out a shaky breath and lowered the crying boy back onto his bed, stumbling over to Norway. Norway couldn't help but to see the broken 'king' shaking, a smile of relief coming back to his features. It only brought a chill down his spine.

"You're back…" The king said, relief in his voice. He fell against the frightened man, who stood deadly still, afraid to even move away from the embrace. "Sweden and Finland… They're coming back too… Right?"

"…" Norway frowned and thought for an answer. He managed to peek to the boy on the bed, who was still shaking and crying, though not as hard as before. Closing his eyes, Norway whispered a small, "Yes." He couldn't have Denmark have another outburst in front of the kid. "Yes, they'll be back… Not now, but quite soon."

"Good… Good…" Denmark whispered back, his body relaxing from the tense. Norway felt the man get heavier as he did so, and frowned.

"What were you doing?"

"I came out my room… And decided to check on all of you… And you were all not in the house." Denmark explained, his voice shaking again. "Sweden, Finland, and you… The only one in the house was Iceland, so I asked him, but he kept saying he didn't know. I thought he knew something."

"…" Norway glanced to the boy again, who was watching the two, curled up in a little ball. After Denmark let go of him, Norway nodded, showing he understood. "I'm sorry. I just wanted some fresh air."

Denmark said nothing back and just walked back deeper into the room, grabbing the ax and hanging it over his shoulder. Iceland flinched and gave out a frightened squeak as he did so, pushing his face into his knees and starting to shake again, but Denmark paid no mind. He strolled out the room, the ax bobbing slightly in a warning manner, as Norway moved out the way from the door to allow the king out. Once the Danish was out of sight, he turned back to the shaking boy on the bed and slowly walked over to him.

He placed a hand on the boy's head and earned a frightened yelp and a tightening ball. Norway frowned slightly but kept gently stroking his brother's head, watching the shaking calm slowly but surely. The small boy's body relaxed after a while, and Norway managed to make him lay down after uncurling his body.

"Go back to sleep," He said, stroking his brother's hair still as the smaller country stared up to him with his purple frightened eyes, "I'll be here."

"…Where'd Su-nii and Fin-nii go…?" Iceland whimpered. Norway thought for an answer appropriate for the child as fast as he could.

"They went on a long walk." He said, smiling down to the boy gently. Iceland frowned. "They'll be back."

"I don't want to sleep…" The small boy's voice shook again. "The monster will come back."

"Monster?" Norway blinked.

"The monster that's controlling Den-nii." Iceland explained, closing his eyes sleepily. "He makes Den-nii act mean."

"…Well… I won't let him come back to you." Norway leaned over and gave a small kiss on the little boy's cheek. "I said I'll be here, right?"

"Mhm…" Iceland whispered. He then fell silent, and after a few moments Norway could hear the small breaths that calmly came from the boy, indicating he fell asleep. He brought the covers over the boy and tucked him in before leaning his back against the wall, trying to get some rest for himself as well.

**xxx**

"They aren't back yet." Denmark growled. It had been 4 months, and the impatient king was getting angry. Norway was cleaning the dishes when he heard Denmark say that, making him frown slightly.

"They'll be back soon." Norway said, putting the plate down and getting another, running it through the water. He watched as the Danish closed his eyes, sighing heavily in anger. "I'm sure they're heading back as we speak."

"You've been saying that every time for several months." Denmark growled once more. Norway blinked and narrowed his eyes, putting the last plate down after drying it.

"So impatient…" Norway grumbled. "Even Iceland is more patient than you."

The comment was a mistake, and Norway knew it before he even said it but couldn't help himself from saying it, so when Denmark stood up and stormed his way over, Norway didn't even flinch. He took the hit to his face and winced slightly, reaching his hand up slightly to his cheek and rubbing the new bruise, his tongue rolling over his teeth making sure they were all still in place.

"Bring them back."

"I don't know where they are." Norway replied, sighing, ignoring the pain in his jaw line as he said so. When Denmark's fists tightened, the smaller country added, "Neither does Iceland. We both know nothing as to where Sweden and Finland left to. All I know is that they're coming back soon."

"You can prove this?" The taller nation asked, reaching to Norway and grabbing him by his shirt, pulling him up to his face. Norway blinked, his eyes blank of emotion, and simply leaned in, kissing the older nation on the lips. He reached his hand up to gently cup Denmark's cheek as he did so, and Denmark's tensed muscles relaxed.

"No." Norway said after he pulled away. "But I know they can't just leave a king like you." He wouldn't allow it. Finland and Sweden were not dumb. They knew they couldn't run forever. For the moment Norway was able to hold the Danish back from going out looking for them, but it wasn't going to last much longer.

"…" Denmark frowned down to Norway's bruised face, and when the Norwegian smiled up to him, he looked away, unable to look straight at the smaller nation's emotionless eyes.

To make sure the two nations he had left won't run away like Finland and Sweden did, he had forced Norway into submission. It was hard, but Denmark managed to do so with enough hits and amount of time chaining him to his bed, in which Denmark would only allow Norway out of his bed at times for food and using the restroom. Soon enough, he seemed to have successfully broken Norway into a submissive doll, doing only what Denmark wanted him to.

Iceland on the other hand was harder to put under his complete control, in a sense that Denmark couldn't really physically harm him. Denmark knew very well that the moment a bruise got on the kid as a result of him hitting, Norway would break out of his control and possibly fight back to him. So instead, he had to lock Iceland in his room permanently, allowing only himself and Norway to walk in and out the room when needed. To ensure Iceland won't jump out the window or run out the door when he had the chance, Denmark chained the child to the bed post by his ankle, allowing only enough length of chain to let the boy walk around his own small room and use the restroom. Nothing that hurt him physically, right? Yes. But it certainly would show the brat who had control of his life: The man that held the keys to the chain.

"Norway…" Denmark whispered, managing to look back to the smaller country as soon as he looked away, doing all he can to avoid the emotionless eyes. "…I…"

The Danish stopped when he heard crying in the house, making him twitch in anger. He growled and turned to the door that contained the child, causing Norway to quickly grab the taller nation's hand. As the angered tyrant turned to glare down to the smaller nation, Norway frowned up to him.

"I'll take care of it." He said, "He's just a kid."

"It's every single damned night!"

"And you think you can stop it?" Norway scowled. Denmark growled back and gripped Norway's hand back, throwing him forward towards the child's room's door.

"Make it stop. Permanently. Or I will force it."

"…Force will not stop him from crying, it'll only make it worse." Norway mumbled his side of the argument before sighing when Denmark growled again, warning. "…I'll be right back."

Norway made his way to Iceland's room and opened the door, finding his brother curled up on his bed again, crying. He closed the door behind him and walked to the bed, sitting on it beside his wailing brother and lifting him up in his arms. "Ice, this can't keep going on."

"Nor-nii…" Iceland whined and clung to his brother, shaking. It was as if he didn't even hear his brother's complaint, as he continued to cry, soaking his brother's shirt with tears. When Iceland just started doing this as a nightly routine, Norway was confused and didn't know what to do. Thinking back to that, Norway sighed, calming his own mind before patting his brother's back, just letting him cry. He learned not to try and stop him, seeing it always just made it worse, so it was easier to just let the boy cry himself to sleep. And Norway knew all too well that Denmark would not have such patience for that.

Norway glanced to the clock when his brother's cries faded off, and instead soft breaths came from him, a whimper mixed in every now and then. The older brother sat in silence for a bit, his eyes gazing on the chain on his brother in thought, before sighing and carefully laying the little one back into bed. He pulled the covers over him and turned off the light, closing the door behind him when he exited the room, greeted by Denmark.

"A whole hour?" He asked, annoyed.

"Sorry, it took a little longer than usual." Norway sighed, ensuring he locked the door before walking to his own room. The Danish grabbed him by his arm however, and dragged him to another direction. Immediately Norway broke into trembling. Denmark noticed it and simply gave a dark smirk, pulling Norway into his own room and throwing him onto the large bed. Norway yelped and looked up to the taller male in horror.

"You know the routine." Denmark commented, sitting on the edge of the bed. Norway trembled and moved himself closer to the Danish, kissing him deeply and reaching down to unzip the taller nation's pants, just wanting to get it over with.

**xxx**

"You've gotten better…" Denmark commented as he put his shirt on, glancing behind himself to his bed, where Norway curled up in the covers, shaking, his clothes on the floor beside the bed. "The first few times you couldn't do anything; it's nice to know that you won't leave my side now."

"…" Norway blinked at the comment and gritted his teeth in anger, unable to say anything back, knowing fully that if he dared, he was going to risk his brother getting hurt. The pain in his ass lingered, slowly getting more and more aching, tormenting the nation about what he just allowed Denmark to do to him. Norway closed his eyes tightly and ignored as Denmark chuckled at the trembling nation.

"You can have the bed for the night." The Danish man commented, walking out his room as he did so. "I'm sure it's much more comfortable than your bed. Sleep well, Norge."

"…" Norway gave no response but just spat the taste out his mouth continuously, his fingers weakly grasping at the sheets underneath him. He heard the door close and lock from the outside, and frowned, not being able to do anything other than to go to sleep.

**xxx**

"Nor-nii… Is that a new bruise…?"

Norway jumped at the voice, being pulled out of his thoughts from the night before, remembering he was in his brother's room, keeping him company. Norway winced as the child reached up with his tiny hand and tried to rub the bruise, as if that was going to ease the pain, and turned his face away. "It is…" Iceland whimpered. "…Did the monster control Den-nii again?"

Covering the bruise Iceland was referring to by covering his arm with his hand, Norway mumbled, "No, I was just stupid."

"…Nor-nii's not stupid." Iceland's cheeks puffed out almost instantly at the comment. "And… Den-nii won't hurt you unless the monster's there."

"….I suppose." Norway sighed, closing his eyes. Honestly, he had no patience to deal with his brother's idiotic thought of a monster controlling that damned Danish anymore. He was so tempted to just flat out tell Iceland that the power had gotten to the dumb nation and he was simply using it to lock him and his brother away for his own entertainment.

Of course, he managed to hold back from doing so.

"The monster likes to be mean." Iceland commented, hugging his brother's leg. "So it's not Nor-nii's fault if the monster decides to control Den-nii."

"Then I should watch out for the monster when he comes out, shouldn't I?" Norway chuckled.

"If you see the monster, I will come and help you!" Iceland smiled up to his brother, letting go of the embrace and tapping his own chest. "Iceland's strong, you know?"

"I know." Norway smiled slightly, exhausted. He ruffled the boy's hair and sighed, flinching when he heard the front door open. Ugh, and here he thought he actually was enjoying the day… He had to come back so damned early…

"Ah, Den-nii." Iceland smiled. "He's back!"

"…Mhm." Norway nodded, faking a small smile to his brother's excited one, before getting up and walking out the door, locking his brother inside just as Denmark always told him to do. When he saw the tall nation he frowned immediately, walking past him in silence and into his own room, closing the door behind and falling onto his bed with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This was originally going to be a one-chapter fanfic, but the plot dragged me in too much that I must stop once here and upload another chapter when I get the time. XD R&amp;R please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Frozen Petals**

_Chapter 2_

_Nor-nii has been acting weird since that day._

_He always used to tell me to not be scared of monsters that I am sure lives under my bed, but now he tells me to be strong and be able to handle the mean monsters. Is it because I'm older now? Well… I thought that was what was going on at first… But soon I noticed that Nor-nii came back with more and more wounds. Each time he visited my room, his eyes got scarier too, like he was with me… But wasn't with me. _

_The monster that used to be under my bed stopped being mean to me and became mean to Den-nii. That's why Den-nii is mean sometimes. He's scared and wants the monster to go away. That's what Fin-nii told me before he went on a long walk._

* * *

><p>"Ice, look what I got ya." Denmark grinned as he walked into the boy's room, kneeling down in front of the chained boy. The child blinked his violet eyes and jumped to stand in front of Denmark, shaking excitedly for the surprise. When the Danish pulled out a stuffed rabbit, the boy's eyes lit up immediately and he reached out to take it. Denmark smiled and allowed the boy to take the stuffed creature in his hold, and ruffled the child's head as Iceland snuggled his new toy. "I found him when I was walking back here."<p>

"He's so warm…" Iceland commented, tilting his head to the adult nation. Denmark nodded.

"He was freezing out in the cold," He replied, "I'm sure he's warm now, though. I made sure he wasn't cold after I found him. I can't take care of him, though… You know how I am with animals." Iceland blinked slowly questioningly and Denmark stuck his tongue out. "They never seem to like me."

Iceland laughed and nodded at the comment. At that, Denmark blinked and pushed the boy down with a small nudge on the boy's chest, and Iceland fell back with a small thump. The boy kept laughing regardless, and Denmark chuckled in return.

"That's not somewhere you're supposed to be laughing." He said, standing up. Iceland smiled and got back up too, only to be pushed back down by the Danish's foot. The child pouted and looked up to Denmark angrily. "As your punishment of making fun of me, I'll put some boiled asparagus into tonight's dinner's menu."

"What?" Iceland whined. "I don't want that!"

Denmark chuckled as Iceland's cheeks puffed out even more. "But for taking in the rabbit… I suppose I can make something you like as well on the side. What do you want?"

The boy's eyes widened immediately. "Cod!" He smiled. "Roasted cod!"

"Alright, I'll make that as well. You need to eat your vegetables as well, though, or you can't have the extra ones I will make."

"You're going to make extras?"

"Are you going to eat your vegetables?" Denmark grinned challengingly, and Iceland's face immediately scrunched up as he imagined the taste of the asparagus in his mouth. The tall nation couldn't help but to laugh as the boy's face turned red slowly as he kept his cheeks puffed out, hoping his childish pout will get him out of eating the disgusting greens. "Ice, answer me~."

"…I will." Iceland frowned, admitting his defeat. If it meant more roasted cod… Well… He could force down a few asparagus down his throat without biting it… Resulting in not tasting it… Right?

Denmark sighed, a smile still on his face, as he reached down and patted the boy's head. Iceland took the pat with a pout, his lips puckering out angrily at the fact he just agreed to eat the food he disliked, and glared to the floor. "That's better. I'll be back with your food, then. You play with your rabbit."

After he saw Iceland nod angrily, Denmark turned away and walked out the room, closing and locking the door, double checking by turning the knob to the door. After that, he turned to head to the kitchen, when he blinked and turned where he was headed. He walked to another room's door and knocked on it before opening it, smiling cheerfully to the nation that jumped up from his laying position in bed in surprise.

"…?" Norway's eyes narrowed and Denmark blinked.

"Sorry." He said, tilting his head and smiling again. "I'm back. I saw you, but you didn't say anything to my return. Were you that upset of me leaving you?"

"…" Norway's figure trembled, and Denmark couldn't understand why. So he just kept his smile, walking to Norway's bed and sitting on the edge.

"What's wrong, Nor?" The Danish asked, peeking into the smaller nation's face. Norway quickly turned his face away, closing his eyes tightly and shaking still. He mumbled something, but Denmark couldn't hear. With a sigh, Denmark rested his chin in his palm, his elbow on his knee. "Nor?"

"…You can't fool me." Norway grumbled again, this time loud enough for the Danish man to hear. Denmark blinked. "…You may be able to fool Ice with your acting… But you can't fool me."

"What are you talking about?" Denmark's eyes narrowed slightly, and upon seeing that, Norway's shaking increased.

_Nor…?_ Denmark frowned, reaching over with his free hand to the frightened nation. As soon as his hand touched the younger nation, Norway flinched, and Denmark scowled.

"Nor, did you have a bad dream or something?" Denmark sighed and pulled his hand away. "Fool you? What the hell are you talking about? I'm not trying to fool you of anything."

"Don't make me laugh…" Norway smirked, his voice shaking even more. Denmark was certain he could see tears in the Norwegian's eyes, but decided to not comment on it, already confused enough as it is.

"I'm not joking, Nor." Denmark sweatdropped. What the hell was he talking about? What was going on? When Norway let out a dry chuckle, Denmark frowned, seeing those lifeless eyes again. He had been seeing them a lot more often now days and they scared him. Unable to control himself, Denmark reached out and pulled Norway closer to himself forcefully, receiving a gasp from the younger man, and kissed the nation's forehead. Norway's trembling increased.

"Norway, I don't know what you're so scared about…" Denmark whined like a child, but Norway gave no response other than his constant quivering. "Can't you see I'm here for you?"

"…"

"…" Denmark sighed. "…I need to make dinner. You want to help out? Ice wants roasted cod."

He loosened his hold on Norway, who immediately scampered away, off the bed and out the door in a rush. Confused, Denmark sat on the bed a little longer before he shrugged his thoughts away and walked out the room calmly and into the kitchen.

**xxx**

"Eat it." Denmark frowned, pushing the asparagus against Iceland's lips. The child flailed uselessly, whining and biting his lips together, doing all he could to not let it into his mouth.

Narrowing his eyes, Denmark pulled the asparagus away from the boy's mouth for a moment, grinning when he saw Iceland's mouth open to take a breath (it was as if he didn't know he could breathe from his nose as well; perhaps he too concentrated in not letting his least favorite food in his mouth) and pushing it forward again, earning a long, complaining whimper from the child at the taste. Iceland flailed again, only to be held down by the older nation as he forced the vegetable in the boy's mouth.

"Now, chew." The older nation sighed, and Iceland whimpered once more, slowly taking little nibbles of the small piece that was forced in his mouth, sticking his tongue out right after in disgust without swallowing.

"It's yucky…"

"Swallow." Denmark frowned. "Or no more cod."

Iceland's eyes filled with tears immediately, and he pulled his tongue back into his mouth and swallowed the green, opening his mouth right after and breathing heavily, as if to breathe out what he just swallowed.

"That's better." Denmark smiled, patting the boy's head again before taking a small piece of cod onto the fork and holding it out to the boy, who eagerly took it in his mouth and swallowed it down. The boy excitedly glanced back to the fork, but his brows furrowed immediately when he saw yet another tiny square of green at the end.

"…No."

Denmark sighed. "Ice, you haven't even finished one piece. At this rate, it'll take all night for you to finish even half."

"I don't like it."

"Nor will praise ya if you eat it yourself…" Denmark commented, doing a dramatic sigh as he said so.

Iceland blinked. "Nor-nii? He'll be proud of me?"

"I'm sure."

"…No, he won't." The child frowned after a small debate and staring at the fork. The vegetable at the end was so tiny, that it was even hard to see. Regardless, it was still 'yucky'. "Nor-nii's busy fighting the monster."

"The monster… Under your bed?" Denmark pushed the fork forward and Iceland turned his head away immediately.

"No," He said, doing his best to keep his mouth opening only what's required, to avoid the vegetable. "The monster that controls Den-nii."

"Me?" Denmark blinked and pulled the fork away from the boy. This was much more important all the sudden than to make sure the child got his nutrition. "Wait… Start over, Ice. What are you talking about?"

"A monster makes Den-nii mean." Iceland turned his head back to the older nation after he saw that the vegetable was no longer a threat. "So Nor-nii is busy trying to get rid of it."

"What monster are you talking about…?"

"…Den-nii doesn't know?" Iceland's eyes widened slightly in surprise. He blinked a few times before thinking, tapping his forefinger on his chin as he saw Denmark do when he was thinking. "Well… Den-nii gets scary sometimes. And Nor-nii gets hurt."

"…" Denmark stared at the young boy, his eyes wide as well. He hesitated for an answer to explain to the child.

"So… Nor-nii fights that monster."

"Ice… Nor just doesn't understand." Denmark swallowed hard, gripping his pants. "Nor only gets hurt because he doesn't know what's going on."

It was true. Denmark remembered every single punch he landed upon that male, and the reasoning for each one. It was always because Norway would do something stupid, and as the brothers' king, Denmark was responsible to keep them under control. Sure, Iceland was easy, seeing if he was trapped in his room he couldn't do anything to hurt himself. But Norway… Norway would always fight back, no matter what Denmark did to protect him.

"It's to keep both of you safe." Denmark mumbled. "Nor doesn't get that. He can be an idiot at times."

"Nor-nii's not an idiot." The child narrowed his eyes. "Nor-nii's smart."

Denmark blinked, chuckling right after and nodding. He reached out and ruffled the boy's silver hair before he continued his explanation. "Yes, Nor's smart… I didn't call him Stupid, now did I?" Iceland shook his head. "I'm just saying… He sometimes doesn't know what's good for him, so I have to help him out."

"…By hitting Nor-nii?"

"…It's the only way he listens." Denmark replied. "Which is better? A bruise on the cheek or him dying out there in the cold?"

The reaction Denmark received from the boy was something he didn't expect. Iceland stared up to Denmark in shock, the vivid image of Norway dying in the snow invading his mind. The child's face scrunched up, tears rolling down his cheeks and hiccups beginning to come from his small figure. The Danish stared at the boy in silence as the boy began to wail, wiping his own tears with his sleeves and sniffling. It took him a bit until he realized what happened, and when it finally hit him, Denmark tensed at the thought of his own actions.

"Ice…" Denmark pulled his hand away from the boy's head. "Ice, wait… I didn't mean to… It won't happen, don't worry. I'll make sure it doesn't."

The boy's wails didn't stop, the image still clear in his mind. Denmark frowned and picked up the boy, cradling him the best he could, just as he heard the door slam open behind him. Denmark jumped slightly and glanced behind himself, finding Norway at the door, blinking down to the two.

The image he saw was not what Denmark wanted, really, seeing a wrong idea easily came into the older brother's head. Here he was, holding the crying boy who was constantly wailing Norway's name over and over, making it seem as if he was actually holding the child down by force. Hoping it was not too late, Denmark released the boy, who saw Norway as soon he was placed down and rushed to his brother, the chain rattling behind him as he did so. The chain tightened as soon as the boy was close enough to the door, forcing the boy to fall straight forward and cry harder, Norway bending down and cradling the boy soon after.

Denmark watched and shivered slightly when he saw the blank eyes that glared up to him in hate; the complete opposite of the hands that comfortingly cradled the boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: xD; More coming up soon! R&amp;R please~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Bitter Leaf**

_Chapter 3_

_I can't let them get hurt._

_They aren't as strong as I am, and grew up naïve under my care. I promised them that I would make sure they were never hurt while under my care. They don't know of how cruel the outside world is, how one mistake can lead to a war and worse, the disappearance of their existence themselves. Not that I'll allow that to happen… But it's easier to make sure they stay under my watch; to make sure it won't happen._

_Sweden and Finland just didn't understand. They didn't understand how much I cared for both of them; how I would fight until my very last breath to make sure they don't get hurt. Perhaps it was because I was too easy on them… Perhaps if I were stricter to them on the rules that I create to keep their safety, they wouldn't have done such a stupid move and left. _

_Where did I go wrong?_

_Why did they suddenly decide they wanted to leave the safety? Was it something I did? Did I not teach them well enough? Did I not make it clear when I forced myself to kill so many of Sweden's people? I thought it would teach him how serious I was about how cold the world could be without my protection, without me watching over, but obviously I did it wrong. What I thought would make Sweden cling to me as he did as a little kid only made him leave me. And not just him, either. He decided to take another member with him, leaving the mighty Nordic 5 to a small group of 3._

_I can't let Nor and Ice do the same. They can't protect themselves. I have to defend them; I have to be the strong one. This time, I can't screw up._

* * *

><p>Denmark closed the door behind him after he exited the boy's room, leaving the brothers alone. He brought his hand up a bit to his face, his eyes widening noticing he was still shaking. Pathetic. Norway would understand what was going on. Like Iceland said, he wasn't dumb. Of course he'd know that Denmark would never hurt the boy, just as he would never hurt Norway. Just as he never harmed Sweden, or even Finland. It just wasn't who Denmark was: He could never hurt someone without a reason.<p>

Clenching his teeth, Denmark brought his hand up fully to cover his eyes, groaning in distress. He wasn't dumb; he knew exactly why Norway gave him that cold glare. The reasoning behind it would be ridiculous, yes, but Denmark couldn't help but to feel the glaring eyes still pierce through his body, making him tremble like a child. He leaned against the door and let out a shaky sigh. What now?

**xxx**

"Ice, shh." Norway carried his brother to the bed and sat down, cradling the boy with his arms, pushing the boy's head against his chest gently, in hopes to muffle the cries. Iceland continued to cry, clenching at his brother's shirt desperately and pushing himself closer, wrapping his short legs the best he could to Norway's waist, in hopes to cling to him tighter. Norway allowed it with a sigh and ran his fingers through the child's silver locks, closing his eyes and pushing his lower face to the boy's head. "The monster's gone, so don't cry. I'm here now, you're safe."

"Nor-nii~…" Iceland whimpered, sniffling and hiccupping. He flinched slightly when he saw the image of his brother dying once more in his head, opening his violet eyes slowly, as if to check the reality. He managed to calm himself from the frightening image and just pushed himself against his brother again, closing his eyes when he heard Norway begin to hum against his head. The soothing humming soon brought the boy to stop crying all together, drowsiness taking over instead. He felt his head ache from the crying and his eyes tired, so he allowed nature to take over him instead of fighting it, making him soon drift in sleep, his hands still desperately clutching at Norway's shirt.

The older brother sat on the bed, continuing to hum a quiet lullaby to his sibling before coming to a stop when he noticed the boy stopped crying all together. He opened his eyes and slowly lifted his own head away from Iceland's, peeking into the child's face to double check the fact that he fell asleep, and sighed in relief. He sat in silence for a moment longer, brushing out his brother's hair with his fingers, before he was certain Iceland was in a deep enough to sleep to be able to be moved.

He used a hand to untwine his brother's digits from his shirt and carefully lifted him off his lap, placing him on the mattress and covering him up. Iceland stirred and whimpered, but Norway ignored the unconscious protest and just brushed the boy's bangs away from his eyes, replacing himself with a stuffed rabbit he found laying on the floor, slowly wrapping Iceland's arms around it. The small boy immediately clutched tightly to the rabbit and stopped his whimpers, and Norway couldn't help but to frown when he heard his brother mumble his name, followed by Denmark's, then Sweden and Finland's as well.

**xxx**

"Denmark?" Norway called out after he locked Iceland's room. He looked around, not finding the Danish nearby, and ruffled his hair slightly, rubbing the back of his neck as his hand trailed down right after. "Denmark, I'm going to go get some fresh air. I'll be back."

No response. Norway blinked at that, but shrugged and walked out the house regardless. He already took enough of Denmark's hits to honestly not care anymore of whatever the idiot could come up with as a punishment for leaving the house without his supervision. And honestly, Norway couldn't afford Denmark coming anyway.

The male walked for quite some time, half way through stopping and thinking of going back. He just left Ice with Denmark alone… But really, he didn't want to take Ice with him to where he was going. (Not that he could… As far as Norway knew, Iceland was chained to his bed post permanently until Denmark told or showed him where he kept the key.) It could cause so much drama that would be unnecessary. And Ice was too young; as much as Norway loved him, he couldn't trust him with secrets just yet.

"Norway…?" A voice spoke up after Norway reached his destination, his eyes widening slightly at the sudden call of his name. He blinked and looked up from the ground, finding who he was making wait.

"Sorry," Norway apologized, walking slowly to the two males, "I had to take care of something before I could leave the house."

The shorter male frowned and rushed to Norway's side, reaching up and gently running his fingertips along the bruise lining on the Norwegian's face. Norway pulled away immediately, wincing slightly and blinking to the taller man, who was now slowly making his way to the other two.

"Denmark did it?"

"…" Norway hesitated before he figured there was nothing to hide, nodding slightly.

"I told you to come with us."

"Sweden…" Finland frowned, glancing up to the taller male. Sweden blinked before he closed his mouth fully, going silent.

"Are you ready to come with us?" Finland asked, turning back to Norway. Norway didn't miss the hint of worry deep in the Finnish's glance, but had to look away, mumbling his answer.

"No."

"No? Norway, look at yourself. You're covered in wounds; that house isn't safe!"

Norway ignored the way Finland whimpered, pleading his friend to come with him. The Finnish continued to whimper regardless, as if he believed that would really change Norway's mind. "Why?"

"I can't leave Denmark alone." Norway responded. When Sweden twitched in anger, he frowned, sighing right after. "…He's not stable. I can't just leave him now."

"You're going to let Iceland stay with him?" Sweden glared down to Norway, who couldn't help but to chuckle lightly. He smiled sadly, glancing down to the ground instead of the other two.

"Iceland… Is best to stay with him. And I rather stay with him until he can at least fight back for his own rights."

"Norway…" Finland frowned, placing his hands on his friend's shoulders. "…Why? Denmark's not worth the time. He's hurt you so many times, you can't hide that now. Just come with us, you'll be much safer. We can go and get Iceland, too. We have a house too, if shelter is what you're worried about…"

Norway closed his eyes and turned his head away from Finland and Sweden, gritting his teeth angrily. He was shaking now, knowing well that the moment he went back to Denmark's after declining this offer, he would just go back into the hell hole where he had to live in fear every day.

"…Iceland… Doesn't remember you two anymore." Norway said through his clenched teeth, knowing this lie would slap him back in the face soon enough. It did make Finland let go of his shoulders, though, his eyes wide in shock. After he figured there was some effect, Norway blinked, going on along with his lie. "And… I rather have him not remember you two if you're not going to come back to live with us in Denmark's house. He's young, and already believes that the only caretakers he has are Denmark and I. I don't want to confuse him."

"…" Finland said nothing, hesitantly lowering his eyes to the ground, looking somewhat guilty. His brows furrowed and a frown was clearly on his face, but he said nothing more, putting his hands behind his back. Sweden on the other hand stared down at Norway, his eyes still narrowed.

"…Norway, what's _really_ going on back at Denmark's?" The tallest nation asked, making Norway flinch. "Iceland's not an infant; a few weeks of us being gone shouldn't affect his memory as much as you claim. What's the true reason you don't want to leave that man's house?"

Norway shifted slightly, biting his lips, debating on his answer. At this, Sweden raised a hand and placed it on Norway's head, ruffling his hair, as if he was a child. "Tell me."

"…" Norway glanced away. How could he tell them? He winced slightly at the flashback of getting hit again, clenching his fists at his sides. Finland noticed it and blinked, looking up to Norway, hoping for an honest answer this time. When Norway said nothing, Sweden pulled his hand away.

"…What'd he do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Norway responded in a harsh whisper, a grin coming to his face. Sweden blinked questioningly and Finland tilted his head, a frown still on his face, ready to listen to his friend speak. "I'm sure the bruises make it obvious."

"Ja, for your part. But there must be a reason you still don't leave. I thought you were going to bring Iceland with you today and just leave a life with Denmark behind all together. But I see no Iceland around."

"Did you leave him back there?" Finland frowned. "…Then we should go pick him up and leave. Norway, I don't want you getting hurt anymore."

"How the hell are we going to do that?" Norway whispered again, this time his voice shaking slightly. "He chained him. I don't know where he keeps the keys."

"He chained Iceland…?" Finland gasped softly and Sweden sighed and shook his head.

"So he is basically holding him hostage," Sweden commented, "…That sounds about right. Denmark would certainly do something like that."

Norway nodded to the comment and turned away from the two, beginning to walk back to Denmark's. "You see why I can't leave now? I can't let Denmark be the one to take care of Iceland alone, but there's no way he can get out of the house without Denmark to begin with. I need to stay with him."

Sweden closed his eyes in thought as Finland nodded slightly. He kept his hands behind his back, as if to hold back himself from grabbing Norway and pulling him away from the house he was heading to. The two watched quietly as Norway walked away, heading back to the hell. When they couldn't see him, Sweden began to walk forward, towards the house as well, making Finland blink and trot after him.

"Sweden?"

"We're getting those brothers out of there."

"…Eh? But how?"

Sweden growled. "I'll beat that idiot up if I have to to get the key."

**xxx**

"Mn…" The child whined as he opened his eyes, rubbing them sleepily with his hands. For a moment he stayed laying on the bed, his other arm clutching tightly onto the stuffed rabbit that Denmark brought home for him, trying to remember when he fell asleep. He soon remembered and blinked slowly pushing himself up from his laying position in bed and yawning, only to jump slightly when he heard something from the other side of the door.

Iceland stared at the door for a bit, listening to the yells and curses. Furrowing his brows, he crawled out of bed and walked to the door, wincing when he almost reached it, his foot being pulled back by the chain reaching its limit. Whining, Iceland tugged on the chain a few times before giving up and leaning forward, hoping to reach the door and look out the keyhole, not having the reach and falling straight onto his face.

"…!" The child winced and whined again, his face immediately scrunching up and tears coming to his eyes. A long whimper was heard from the boy before he heard more yells out the door, making him stop before crying, remembering his real intentions to begin with. Wiping his eyes with his sleeves in hopes to make the blurred vision clear up, he crawled forward, pulling all he could on the chain and managing to peek out from under the door.

What he saw was a pair of feet stomping around the house, yelling out more words Iceland didn't know the meaning of, and every now and then, Norway's name. At this, the young boy blinked in worry and tried to get a better glimpse, biting his lips and holding back a yelp as he pulled harder on his leg, the metal painfully putting pressure on the irritated skin at his ankle.

"Nor-nii…?" Iceland whimpered, slowly catching on that Denmark was looking for his brother. He frowned, getting back on his feet and reaching forward for the doorknob again, only to stop when he heard the stomping come closer towards his room. For a second, Iceland stood where he was, until he continued to hear the angered curses come from Denmark. The boy whimpered and turned back towards his bed, ready to climb back onto it and pretend to be asleep, to avoid the monster, just as the door opened behind him and a hand reached down to grab his shirt. The small boy squeaked in fear as he was easily lifted from the ground.

"I know you know where he is." Denmark growled, turning the boy so that he was looking into his face. Iceland trembled in fear at the monster. "Where's Norway?"

"…" The child only kept trembling, whimpering Denmark's name, hoping it would bring his Den-nii back. But the only thing it brought out was an angrier Danish, or in Iceland's words, the monster getting even more mean. He shook the boy in his hold before tossing him onto the bed, making Iceland bounce once before quickly scampering under the covers.

"Why aren't you cooperating, Ice?" Denmark frowned deeply, grabbing the blanket and trying to pull it up. Iceland squeaked in fear and held the covers down to himself, only to be lifted along with them. A terrified cry escaped the boy. "I just want to know where Nor went. Tell me, he always tells you things he will never tell me!"

Iceland cried out in fear again as he was ripped from the covers. Denmark ignored the cries and grasped tighter onto the boy's shirt, lifting him up high once again.

"Please Ice… Tell me where Nor went." The adult pleaded, but in too much panic, Iceland covered his ears and trembled, the only thing in his vision being a scary monster. It was as if Denmark grew horns and was all a shadow. He closed his eyes tightly, and Denmark twitched in anger.

_Why wouldn't he say anything? _Denmark narrowed his eyes, quickly getting annoyed and frightened as to where the older brother went to. _What if he's hurt? If that was the case… Then I need to know where he is now. Damn it, Ice… Tell me where he is!_

"-nii… Nor-nii~…" Iceland cried, curling himself up into a ball in the air, held up by his shirt still. Denmark shook his head, giving up and deciding to just go look on his own. He threw the boy on his bed once more, watching him quickly crawl under the pillow the best he could, still wailing and calling for his brother's comfort. Annoyed, Denmark simply turned away and slammed the door shut and locked, heading for the front door, when it opened. Denmark froze in his tracks when he saw Norway standing there, blinking.

"N-Nor…"

"…?" Norway blinked, quickly looking behind the Danish when he heard his brother's cries. He pushed the taller male to the side to head to the door, only to be grabbed by the other by the arm and be dragged away. Norway winced.

"Denmark?"

"…"

"Denmark, wait! I need to go quiet Ice down! Let go!"

"…" Ignoring Norway's arguments, Denmark pulled Norway to the Norwegian's room and threw him inside. After one glare to the confused country, he slammed the door shut and locked it, leaning against the door. He brought his shaking hands to his face and sighed, suddenly feeling calm after ensuring the brothers weren't going anyway, slumping down against the door and relaxing for a bit while Iceland's cries continued to be heard around the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you so much for the favoriting and alerting! I jump in joy every time I get an email about it! But seriously, please please PLEASE review the story! If there's anything I love the most, it would be the reviews. <strong>

**Also, before someone asks... I don't do the accents (As you have probably already noticed). XD; And I will never do accents. So if that's going to bug you, I'd suggest you stop reading now. XD Otherwise, please read and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Snow Tears**

_Chapter 4_

_I can't stand this much longer._

_I didn't think it was going to be as hard as it actually is. At first, Denmark wasn't too bad. He actually made the rules that made sense if I thought of it as an after effect and trauma from Sweden and Finland leaving, and I accepted it. Ice, too, didn't have his routinely cries that gave me a headache to deal with. I honestly don't know how I even lasted this long, and perhaps I should just praise myself for it. Good job, me._

* * *

><p>Norway banged at the door, hearing the Dane on the other side of it and frowning. Was he ignoring him? Why? Norway was certain he told Denmark that he was leaving (whether the other heard it or not, honestly wasn't his problem). It wasn't like he was in any rush, not at all, but being able to hear Iceland's cries bothered him.<p>

"Denmark," Norway called, banging the door once more, "Open this door. Stop this nonsense, please. I'm back, I told you I was leaving."

After saying so, Norway stood in silence for a bit before sighing, not getting any response. Raising his hand and rubbing the back of his head in annoyance, he walked to his bed and sat on it slowly, narrowing his eyes.

**xxx**

When the banging stopped on the door, Denmark opened his eyes and slowly shifted his gaze to the ceiling in silence. He felt much calmer now, knowing that Norway was not hurt and now safe for sure. He grumbled at the child's crying and after checking the door was locked to Norway's room, made his way to Iceland's room, opening the door with ease. He saw the child under the pillow still, his cries turned into long whimpers, and quietly walked in.

"Ice…" The Danish man frowned, staying at the entrance. "Ice, I'm sorry." The child responded by slowly peeking out from under the pillow to Denmark in silence. Noting the red face and puffed up eyes from the crying, the older nation watched in silence, deciding to not get close to the boy for now. It always seemed as if when he went to comfort Iceland by himself now days, the boy only cried more anyway. Might as well just keep the child whimpering; at least it was more quiet that way.

"…Monster…" Iceland whispered, poking his head out finally, his body trembling again. "…Where's the monster?"

"…It's gone." Denmark grinned, hoping to seem like his normal self. In return, he received a suspicious glance from the child, who obviously didn't seem to trust him. The chubby fingers clenched tighter on the pillow, pulling the mass closer over him, as if to pretend to make it a protective shell of some sort. Denmark simply watched in silence as Iceland continued to stare at him, his eyes narrowed in what looked like anger and fear.

"…Are you Den-nii?" The boy asked finally, after what seemed like forever. Denmark chuckled.

"Who else do I look like to ya?"

"…A monster." The reply came out shakily, and Denmark could only sigh, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Iceland watched the hand carefully, as if it was suddenly going to grow length and grab him again. The childish thought made the boy cling tighter onto the pillow. "Where's Nor-nii? I heard him."

"Norge had to go to bed." Denmark blinked, hoping that answer was good enough. "He was tired."

"…" Iceland frowned at the response. Sitting up, he let the pillow fall from his back and just stared at Denmark for a bit, waiting for a different answer. The Dane gave none and just leaned back on the door. After what seemed like forever, Iceland's face slowly twisted, wrinkles showing between his furrowing brows and his eyes glassing. "I want Nor-nii~…"

"Ice… Don't start this…" Denmark's eyes narrowed. "Please."

Iceland didn't listen, or rather, perhaps couldn't hear the Danish man anymore. He let out one loud wail, and then just sobbed, calling for his brother repeatedly. Denmark groaned and almost slapped himself on his face, until something suddenly caught his attention. Iceland too stopped crying in a split second, his eyes wide and a tear rolling down his pink cheek.

"…What was that?" The child asked only to hear a quick "Shh" from the older nation. Iceland frowned at being ordered around but bit his lips, obediently going silent as he was told. The two stayed in the room in silence, holding deadly still, until they heard the noise again. Someone was banging at the door; Denmark had no doubt about it this time.

"Shh…" He said again just as he heard Iceland let out a small, quivering whimper. He approached the bed and grabbed the blankets, pulling them out from under the boy. Iceland got off without question and Denmark grinned at that, pulling the covers over the boy and wrapping him in it. "I'm going to go see who it is. You stay quiet."

"Is it the monster?" Iceland whimpered. "Will Nor-nii help you fight it?"

"…Maybe." Denmark shrugged, his own mind rushing with thoughts on who the person could be, pretty much ignoring the child's beliefs. After patting the boy's covered head once, the older nation grabbed the stuffed rabbit and handed it to the child, who immediately reached out and clutched onto it tightly.

"I'll be right back."

Iceland nodded as he watched Denmark grin to him, walking out the room and closing the door behind him, making sure to lock it as he did so. Hearing the click, the boy frowned and hugged the stuffed rabbit close to himself, wrapping his legs around it as well, hoping to get at least some comfort of what he would get from his brother.

**xxx**

Norway almost jumped when he heard the sudden banging at the door, his eyes widening immediately in panic, having a good idea on who the person could be. Regardless of his small panic however, he remained silent, his eyes widened, unable to do anything about it. He knew the door was locked and the windows were blocked with annoying bars long ago; there was no way out of this place once Denmark decided to lock the door. Grasping the sheets under him in frustration, he forced his eyes closed and groaned, allowing himself to fall back on the mattress.

"Not good…" He grumbled, covering his eyes with the back of his hand that he slowly brought up. "…I should've known they'd do something stupid like this…"

**xxx**

"I'm coming." Denmark growled when he heard another banging on the other side of the door. He reached out for the knob, only to stop himself right after seeing it turn before his hand could grasp it. Denmark's eyes narrowed immediately when the door was slammed open, causing him to jump back to not get smashed between door and wall. The visitors caused him to blink however, his eyes widening in shock.

"Sve… Finland…"

"Where's Norway?" Sweden asked, wanting to just get straight to the point. Denmark took a moment to recover from shock of finally being able to see the two men that left him, causing him to look dazed for a second or two, before he regained his old 'king' attitude he was so used to using around them all in the past.

"Why?"

"We're taking him." Sweden responded. Finland flinched; it was obvious that the tallest nation was not trying to hide anything. The Finnish murmured under his breath before he shifted his eyes to Denmark, who grew rigid at the Swede's response. Finland whimpered. Any fool could sense trouble at the moment just with the vibes from the two older nations.

"L-Let's just try to talk it out, okay?" Finland frowned. "Let's gather in the main room and talk. We want to just do what's best for all of us!"

"What's best for all of you is if you both just came back to this household." Denmark growled. Sweden glared dangerously to the Dane, who let a smirk creep on his lips. Finland sweatdropped and flailed his arms a few times before he grabbed Sweden's arm in one hand and Denmark's in another, pulling them into the main room. Thank god he had the most strength; he just never had to use it. The two taller nations stumbled behind the Finnish man as he did so, stopping as soon as they reached the room.

"Where's Norway and Iceland?" Finland asked after he released the two men, turning to Denmark. The Danish man simply shifted his gaze away in annoyance, but Finland moved himself so that he was back into Denmark's vision. Sweden restrained himself from hitting the other, looking up to the several doors in the house he used to live in, trying to remember and map out the house.

"In their rooms?" Sweden guessed, and when Denmark twitched, he turned away without waiting for a true answer, heading for Norway's room. Denmark growled and followed after the tallest nation, who reached Norway's room and easily unlocked the simple device. He pushed the door open, blinking to the man inside, who just looked up to Sweden slowly, not even surprised at who he was seeing. Denmark stopped behind Sweden and narrowed his gaze angrily.

"Nice to see you back." Norway sighed, hoping Denmark didn't know about his visit with the Swede only an hour or two ago. "Didn't I tell you he'd come back? Is Finland back, too?"

"They're saying some weird jokes about taking you." Denmark raised a brow as Norway blinked, his eyes widening slightly. The Norwegian tensed immediately.

"…Yes, that's some weird joke." Norway let out a fake chuckle, doing his best to hide his growing fear. "I don't know where he'd get that idea."

"It's not a joke." Sweden pushed himself into the conversation. Norway shot him a panicked warning glance, but Sweden ignored it, closing his eyes. "Finland and I are taking Norway and Iceland."

"…" Norway bit his lips when Denmark tensed once more, quickly turning his head away. He gripped at the sheets under him and flinched as he heard the fist connect with another's face.

**xxx**

"Iceland?" Finland knocked at the door he remembered as the child's room, unlocking it with his other hand. He heard a frightened squeak inside and smiled, knowing he found the right room, and slowly opened the door. He poked his head in, trying not to frighten the boy, blinking when he spotted a mound on the bed. With a small, relieved sigh, he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "Iceland, is that you?"

"…Fin-nii?" The voice came from the mount, causing Finland to laugh softly. Iceland looked to the Finnish man and immediately his violet eyes widened in shock. Finland walked closer to the boy and placed a hand on the boy, pushing the covers off from the child's head. "Where's Suu-nii?"

"He's here too," Finland replied, flashing a gentle smile to the boy. Iceland was staring at Finland in shock, but soon enough recovered and filled with eyes with tears once more. Finland lifted the boy into his lap after sitting on the bed beside him, making sure the boy didn't see the flash of a frown that came on his face when he heard chain rattling as the boy was moved. His gaze shifted to the chain that connected the boy's ankle to the bed. With one hand he patted the child's back while with the other he used his index finger to slowly lift the chain in thought.

"Are you back to help Den-nii with the monster?" Finland was pulled out his thought suddenly when he heard Iceland sniffle. Hoping the coax the boy, he nodded slightly, giving him another smile.

"Yep," He said, putting down the chain and poking the child's nose, "Were you scared of the monster while we were gone?"

"…" Iceland stared at the smile for a while, immediately causing Finland to realize the boy hadn't seen a true gentle smile in a long time. Figuring as so, he made sure to keep the same expression, poking the boy's small nose again. Iceland blinked once and shook his head quickly. "Nuh-uh. I wasn't scared."

Finland couldn't help but to finally let out a laugh. It was obvious the boy was lying, but he decided to pretend to be dumb for now; it just felt like it was for the better at the moment. He nodded and ruffled the child's hair, letting the blanket stay between him and the boy's silver locks. "That's good," He commented when Iceland blinked in confusion as to why the Finnish man was laughing, "Yes, I knew you'd not be scared of the monster. You're brave."

"Would Fin-nii be scared of the monster?"

"Of course not!" Finland replied with a dramatic gasp. "I'm strong; no monster would dare to try to scare me!"

Iceland nodded and laughed. Finland felt something in him suddenly feel comforted. Good, at least the boy could still smile… He could only guess it was one of the only things that kept Norway going, living in this house with Denmark and trying to stay strong. "So, Ice…" Finland started, turning to the chain. Iceland too blinked and turned to see what Finland was looking at, his eyes landing on the chain easily. Feeling uneasy, the boy hesitated slightly. "What's this?"

"Den-nii put it on when the monster was being mean to him." Iceland explained in his version, and being the one who told Iceland about the monster controlling Denmark to begin with, Finland understood with no problems. "It doesn't come off."

"Do you know where the monster keeps the key?" Finland asked carefully, making sure to keep it as the concept that the monster was doing all of this. Iceland thought for a moment before he shook his head. Finland sighed, opening his mouth in hopes to say something that would comfort the boy, only to hear something outside the door. He flinched and grasped at the boy protectively instinctively, earning a surprised squeak from the child. The noise continued, almost rhythmically.

"The monster…" Iceland whimpered. Finland narrowed his eyes slightly and nodded. "I think he lives in this house."

"Me too." Finland made sure to reply, though at the moment he no longer was really listening to the boy anymore. He knew the noise that was repeating outside the door; there was no doubt that it was Denmark and Sweden fighting, landing one hit after another to each other.

"Stop it!" The two heard, making their eyes widen immediately. Finland took a moment, but Iceland immediately recognized the voice, causing him to squirm out the hold and rush to the door, stopping right before he fell flat on his face once more like he had done so many times. "Denmark! Sweden! Just stop! This isn't worth it!"

"It's Nor-nii…" Iceland whimpered as he turned to Finland, begging for him to open the door without any words. Finland hesitated at the request, knowing it would lead to the boy seeing violence, but when Norway's voice suddenly stopped and the fight stopped suddenly, he blinked worriedly and rushed to the door without second thought, opening it and blinking at the scene that came into his view.

There were several bruises all over both Denmark and Sweden's face (And honestly, Finland couldn't be surprised at that anymore; he expected that the moment Sweden said he was going to fight), and Norway stood between the two, his breathing heavy, his arms spread wide with one nation on each side of himself, blinking down to Norway. Iceland watched from behind Finland's legs, the chain already reaching the limit, resulting in him leaning on the older nation's leg for support to hold him up. After a long silent moment that seemed to last for years, Norway lowered his arms, letting the two taller nations to fight free if they wished, but they just stood frozen in the spot. Sweden glared at Denmark, who was looking down at Norway, seemingly in shock.

"Let's talk…" Finland offered, hoping to somehow bring this to a peaceful meeting and working out, but Norway shot him a glare, making the Finnish man close his mouth immediately.

"There's nothing needed to talk about." Norway said as he now turned to the Dane, holding his hand out. "Key. Now."

"K-Key…?" Denmark felt a smirk tugging at his lips at the ridiculous demand. To double check the Norwegian's request, he let out a nervous chuckle and questioned, "What key?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Denmark." Norway glared, sending Denmark though his pathetic shivers once more at the empty blue gaze. Finland's brows furrowed at them, and he felt Iceland's grip tighten on his pants. Figuring he was uncomfortable, Finland attempted to push the youngest nation's face into his leg as he had seen Norway do many times before, but Iceland raised one of his hands and pushed Finland's hand away, determined to watch. Norway paid no mind to his brother's uncomfortable stance and continued, "The key to Ice's chain."

"Why?" Denmark asked back, surprised at how his voice shook. He mentally slapped himself, telling himself to stop being so scared, that he had seen those eyes so many times before. It was not any different now.

"You've had enough of your fun." Norway replied, keeping his hand out. Denmark blinked.

Fun? No, that wasn't what he was having… It was far from fun. Norway's glares kept getting colder… Iceland cried every single night… Smiles were rare. But… It was for them all.

"…" Denmark shifted his gaze away, his voice declining to come out and speak his thoughts. Norway said nothing more, just holding his hand out in silence. "…What am I doing wrong? What did I do wrong?"

"…Key." Norway said nothing more, his eyes narrowed. Denmark bit his lips and reached into his long coat's pocket, pulling out a single key and placing it in Norway's hand. He couldn't look into the other's eye as Norway closed his hand after the key was in his grasp, walking out from between the two and to Finland and Iceland. After kneeling down, Norway easily unlocked the boy from the shackle and picked him up. Iceland blinked and silently grasped at Norway, leaning his head against his brother's shoulder.

"Let's go." Norway said after he turned, walking past Denmark and Sweden and to the main door. "I'm going on a _walk _with Sweden and Finland, Denmark."

"…!" Denmark felt his heart skip a beat. Immediately the glare returned to his face at the comment, finally being able to put pieces together. "You lied to me?"

"…Perhaps." Norway shrugged his load-free shoulder. "…Well, I guess not. They did come back, after all."

Finland frowned at the conversation, not being able to keep up, and trotted to Norway, opening the door for him. Sweden too just blinked at Denmark and turned away, taking his time and strolling over to the group. Denmark felt frozen in place, anger and fear growing in him.

Without another word, the group left the house, Sweden staying in the back in case Denmark decided to attack them suddenly. Demark however couldn't move, loneliness now coming to him adding to the emotions that were already flowing through him. He failed again.

**xxx**

"Den-nii didn't come…?" Iceland asked after the long walk as he was set down on the floor. He had been silent the whole way, as if he was in deep thought, trying to put the puzzle pieces together in his mind with his logic he had. Norway shook his head in response as he slumped himself onto the sofa, sighing heavily. Iceland frowned at that and after watching Sweden and Finland move to the kitchen to cook something for the possibly-starving brothers, looked back to the door and whimpered. "…The monster will scare Den-nii even more…"

"He'll do fine." Norway replied dryly to his brother.

Iceland blinked and walked to the sofa his brother was on, his brows furrowing. "Does Nor-nii not like Den-nii anymore?"

"…" Norway said nothing in response.

"…It's not Den-nii's fault. It's the monster's fault," Iceland tried to reason, "We need to go back and bring Den-nii too… He's scared."

"He'll do just fine, Ice." Norway finally responded, turning himself so he was lying on the couch, taking it up full. Iceland watched as Norway's eyes closed slowly. "Go draw a picture or something. I'm sure Finland has some paper if you ask him."

"…Nor-nii won't draw with me?"

"I'm tired." Norway chuckled meekly. "I need sleep. Maybe after a nap."

He did. It had been forever since he was able to actually relax fully, not having to worry about Denmark going insane and hurting him or his brother every second. Iceland blinked at his brother and gave a small nod, stepping away from the couch. It wasn't long until he heard soft snores from his older brother.

**xxx**

"Dinner's ready," Finland smiled as he brought it to the main room, sitting several meals on the table in front of the couch. Norway's eyes opened slowly; it had been a while since he had fallen asleep; he could tell by the food that were placed on the table. Many took long time to cook. "Are you hungry?"

"…" Norway nodded silently in response and sat at the table, blinking when he heard barking. Finland blinked as well and turned to the side slightly.

"Hanatamago, no. Bad boy." He scolded, though he sounded far less than intimidating. Norway watched as Finland kept trying to quiet the puppy, Sweden walking into the scene with more plates, putting them on the table and glancing at the pup.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know!" Finland frowned. "He just started barking!"

Norway watched in silence until the yapping slowly started ringing in his mind, making him sigh in annoyance. "You got a puppy?"

"We found him." Finland nodded, closing his hand around the dog's muzzle. The white pup squirmed uselessly, whimpers coming from his chest. "Hanatamago, shh! I'm sorry, I don't know what's up with him. He's never been like this before…"

"He maybe doesn't like me." Norway chuckled, and Sweden shook his head.

"He likes people." The tallest nation commented, taking the dog from Finland. Finland frowned as the dog started barking again and reached up to grab his muzzle again, but Sweden stopped him. He then turned to the side where the dog was looking at while it was barking much like an alarm. "What's there?"

"…The door?" Norway commented sarcastically. Finland was the first to walk to the main door, looking around it.

"There's nothing here…" He frowned. "Hanatamago…"

Sweden put the dog on the ground, hoping to see the dog react and do something to show them what he was barking about. Norway grumbled. "I'll go get Ice while you two quiet that thing."

"Okay, I'm sorry about it…" Finland said, hoping Norway wasn't too annoyed with the dog as much as he seemed. Norway simply ignored it and walked to the rooms, opening one door at a time to find his brother.

"…Sweden, Finland…" Norway called after a few minutes, his voice dry. Sweden blinked and left the still-barking dog to Finland and walked to Norway.

"Hm?"

"…Are there… Secret rooms in this house that I don't know about?"

Sweden blinked and shook his head. "Not that I know of. This house is pretty simply made."

"…Then where's Ice?"

Sweden's eyes widened slightly at the question. Without another word, he quickly rushed to the door where Finland was still trying to quiet the puppy and slammed it open.

"Huh? S-Sweden? What are you doing?" Finland gasped, picking up the now quiet dog that suddenly got silent other than occasional whimpers. Cold, strong wind blew in the tallest one's face, immediately covering his face with snow, making him have to stand still for a bit to get used to the cold and be able to see in the frost. When the wind stopped for a minute or two, Hanatamago jumped out of Finland's arms, and Norway rushed to Sweden's side.

Hanatamago began to bark again, walking a few feet away from the house, his tail high and his ears perked up slightly despite their floppy flaps of skin.

"…No." Norway's eyes widened immediately as Sweden's teeth gritted. Finland blinked in confusion.

"What's going on?"

"…That idiot!" Norway growled as he began to step into the deep snow, only to be grabbed by Sweden and thrown back into the house. "Sweden!" He glared.

"Stay. I'll get him. You don't know the way around." Sweden said, giving Norway a cold, warning glare. Norway frowned and stayed on the ground, soon sitting up and clenching his head in frustration and nodding. Sweden watched and turned to Finland right after. "Watch Norway. Don't let him leave the house. I'll be back."

"…I have no idea what's going on." Finland frowned, though he was nervously starting to get the basic idea.

"Ice decided to go get Denmark." Norway replied through his clenched teeth. "That idiot… I told him Denmark would be fine."

Sweden nodded as Finland suddenly froze, looking outside at the barking puppy. "He won't survive in this cold!"

"That's why I will go and get him. You stay with Norway." Sweden said as he grabbed his coat and walked out into the snow, looking around and finding faint dents in the snow. He looked off, trying to find the trail, but the strong blizzard was quickly covering it. Without another word, Sweden just began to walk away, following small dents in the snow when he could find them.

**xxx**

"Agh!" A child squeaked as another strong wind blew, causing his already freezing face to feel as if it was suddenly burning. The boy stopped in his tracks, rubbing his long sleeve against his cheek in hopes to get some warmth, but it gave him little to no purpose of doing so. When the strong wind stopped for another minute or two, Iceland huffed out a small breath, watching the white puff come from his mouth. At first he was fun, thinking he was some kind of dragon and breathing out 'smoke', but it quickly grew tiresome. Rubbing his hands together with the sleeves in between, the boy began walking again, one step at a time, down the path he could only hope would lead to Denmark's house.

_He's just scared…_ The child thought to himself as he took another step. _He needs help fighting the monster… He can't do it by himself._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! It reached 8 reviews in a single chapter, I'm sure that isn't too bad. It's the best I've gotten in any of my chapter-fanfictions, that's for sure!<strong>

**From here would be Questions/Comments a****nd Answers:**

**Q/C: **_**"I do like the interesting perspectives of what is actually going on in Denmark's head, what Iceland thinks is going on and what Norway thinks is going on. I completely understand with the accent thing though. Doing Sweden's can get quite aggravating after a while."**_

**A: Thank you so much for the review! I enjoy writing different perspectives; I hope I am not confusing it too much by doing so though. And yeah, the accent… I just don't know how to even write it to be honest! XD**

**Q/C2: **_**"**__**I love how Finland and Sweden care about Norway and Iceland, in so many other fanfictions it seems like they just ignore eachother :("**_

**A2: When I first got an idea for this fanfiction, my main goal was to put in all of the Nordics in one story without making any of them bad. For the sake of a storyline however, I had to put someone as a bad person (I am SO sorry Denmark! XD), but decided to give him his reasons too so it won't just be "Denmark is horrible. Denmark is a bad person." I hope I do okay with it~**

**Q/C3: **_**"What will happen next? ;o"**_

**A3: Was this a good chapter for your answer? XD More will be coming up, hope I don't lose your interest!**

**Q/C4: **_**"I really really love this story you are a great emotional writer you really pull people into the story and I just love it!"**_

**A4: Abububu! Can I hug you? ;~;**

**Q/C5: **_**"Just a few thing that bothered me: a Danish or Swedish person is called a Dane or a Swede respectively. So you could refer to Denmark as "the Dane" rather then "the Danish" unless you wanted to make it "the Danish man." And the "-nii" thing is kinda distracting. Y'know, Japanese not really spoken in Scandinavia thing blah blah. It's hard to find an equivalent term of endearment like that, but it'd be cool if you left it out. Your call, it could be a stylistic thing but it's just... distracting."**_

**A5: Thank you so much for telling me this! As for the first part with Danish and Swedish people being called a Dane or a Swede was something I didn't know. I am sorry if it offended anyone, I tried to be more careful with it in this chapter. If you find another mistake like that, please tell me! As for the "-nii" for Iceland, though, I thought about it for a bit when writing this chapter and decided to keep it in. I want to show the brotherly feelings that Iceland feels for all the older nations, and in the anime/manga it was mentioned that Iceland called Norway "Oniichan" as a child. I tried to look up different ways to put the same thing, and you were right, I couldn't find anything. I'm sorry it distracts you.**

**Anyway, thank you EVERYONE for the reviews! I hope to see more, they all make me VERY happy! And as you see, I read each one and consider them, so please don't feel shy to give me corrections (As long as it isn't a rant ;~; English isn't my first language, so please go easy when you point it out D: ) and your thoughts on the story so I can improve!**

**~Cocogirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Crystal Bonds**

_Chapter 5_

_It is my fault._

_I'm the one that told him about the monster, so it's all my fault. I thought it was for the better, since he seemed too young to have to go through all of this. I forgot how the boy was not a human, but a nation, and had to go through these things sooner or later, so that it was probably better for him to go through and understand it early. But still… It just didn't feel right._

_But because I felt this terrible-excuse of over protectiveness over Ice, now Nor's broken, Sweden is out in the cold, and Ice is probably lost somewhere in the blizzard, most likely crying in fear. _

_Wow, don't I feel like a wonderful big brother?_

* * *

><p>"He should be back soon, don't worry," Finland said as he placed a cup of hot cocoa into Norway's hands. Norway took it silently and without a word, gave it a small sip, only to stop immediately after and glare to the floor, a frown on his face. Finland couldn't help but to shift uncomfortably. Norway hadn't said a word after Sweden left to find Iceland. It wasn't easy for Finland to keep his usual smile on his face when the only other person in the household at the moment was gloomy and silent. Sitting down next to Norway on the couch, the Finn brought the cup to his mouth and took a sip for himself as well. "…I'm sure he will."<p>

Norway closed his eyes painfully and sighed heavily at that. "I should've kept an eye on him…"

"It's not your fault," Finland frowned at the comment, immediately doing all he can to stop Norway from blaming himself. "I'm sure Iceland was just curious. He's a kid, and all… The snow must've excited him." When Norway tightened his grip on the mug, Finland stopped, biting his lips close. Ok, bad move.

"No, he went to Denmark's," Norway said angrily, shooting a glare to the Finnish man, "Because _someone_ told him some nonsense about a monster."

Finland swallowed hard, trying not to look scared. The Norwegian's eyes pierced through him, sending a quick shiver down his spine, making the Finn finally understand what Denmark looked so scared of back at the main house. "I-I'm sorry…"

**xxx**

"One step forward, two steps back, spin around and take three steps~," Iceland sung to himself as he slowly went with the song he just made up, not paying mind at the fact he was only slowing himself down by going with the lyrics. For now, he was just happy that he was finally being able to take new steps without falling straight back into the snow, his face first, of course. Letting out another breath, he sung softly to himself, "Breathe, breathe, like a dragon~…"

His singing was interrupted as another strong wind blew, causing the boy to squeak and fall down, not having enough weight or power to hold himself up against it. He stayed still as the snow covered his body again, burying him slightly, only to push his head up again when the wind calmed. With a frown, Iceland pushed up to a sitting position and batted the snow off his clothes and hair, huffing in a childish pout. "That wasn't nice," He commented, as if the wind would suddenly listen to him, "That was very mean. You can't push people like that."

After listening for a few moments of the wind whistles, Iceland got back on his feet and began to walk again. His singing stopped, his puffed out cheeks flushed pink in both anger and the temperature, only to squeak again when another wind pushed him down once more into the snow, this time lasting much longer. Iceland gave out a soft whimper as his body began to shake, quickly losing body heat as he was buried into the snow once again.

**xxx**

Sweden rubbed the back of his head, sighing deeply. He lost the boy's tracks long ago, and could only wander around uselessly for the search for the child. Sure, the Swede knew the forest's layout and pathways by heart, but he knew better than to expect Iceland to follow a single trail. With a groan, he stood in place, wondering what to do next. He couldn't just search uselessly. The forest was too big, and Sweden was beginning to doubt he was following the boy's correct trails to begin with. Perhaps he took a wrong turn? If so, where?

Another strong wind blew in his face, making him grunt and pull up his coat to protect his face, to try and keep some body heat from escaping. It only caused him to worry even more, knowing that Iceland wasn't wearing much to protect him the same way. When the wind calmed, Sweden brushed the snow off his coat and sighed, his glasses clouding up as he did so.

He couldn't just head back now; no, he was not dumb. Norway will not hesitate to attempt to kill him for coming back empty handed after promising him that his brother would be brought back safely. Sweden closed his eyes and tried to rethink where he had passed in his mental map of the forest, then stopped and gripped his jacket.

"…I hope he made it…" He grumbled, turning around and heading in another direction: To Denmark's house.

**xxx**

"Mmf…" Denmark heard as he hit a lump in the snow with the tip of his shoe, making him stop and look down at the bump. His eyes were dull of sadness, and he had just been wandering around the nearby forest, hoping a walk would clear his mind. The blizzard didn't bother him one bit; in fact, each time a wind blew, he felt as if it was taking a part of him away, and he could only wish that one final wind would finally take all of him away. He couldn't see the purpose of being here anymore.

After examining the lump with his darkened eyes for a moment, Denmark just shrugged off the noise and turned slightly to walk off, figuring that a rock or something was just buried underneath the snow and he was just hearing things. Stupid Sweden… He made Denmark go mad mentally. With a sigh, the Danish man ran his fingers through his spiky blonde hair, beginning to walk off, until he heard another noise from the lump. Frowning, the Dane knelt down in the snow.

With one elbow resting on his knee, the hand supporting his chin, Denmark used his other hand to lazily brush the snow from the lump, figuring it would be some weakened animal or something. Blizzards caused that often; ah well, free meal. He could only hope it to be a rabbit or perhaps a fawn, those were always stomach-filling, but stopped his thoughts immediately when he saw a patch of silvery gray begin to appear. The lazy brushes immediately became frantic, his eyes widened in surprise and fear. When the boy was uncovered, Denmark found himself staring down at the limp figure.

Denmark took off his long coat, determined to somehow warm the boy up, and wrapped it around the smaller frame before he carefully lifted him into his arms. The child stayed limp, and Denmark was beginning to doubt the boy was even alive, until he saw the faint rising and falling of the boy's chest. At that moment, the Dane narrowed his eyes in determination and held Iceland close to himself, rushing back to his own house.

By the time he reached his house, he was breathing hard and his legs ached. It had been a while since he really took a run, but instantly he felt relieved as soon as he reached the door to his house. He opened it and entered it with ease, placing the boy on the sofa and unwrapping him.

Iceland was never a strong child. He was very sickly to begin with, and Denmark and Norway had always been careful with him when it came to colds and flu. At the moment however, Denmark could only hope it would just end with either one of those and nothing more. Sure, it would make the boy suffer, but it was better than him dying.

The first thing Denmark noticed was the boy's flushed cheeks. Iceland was always pale (though if he could recall correctly, never as pale as he was at the moment), and now the pink on his cheeks only showed up even more. The boy's breathing was shallow, but Denmark noticed them to be stronger than when he just found the boy buried in the snow; perhaps wrapping him in his coat and cradling him close gave him some warmth to let him recover from the freezing temperature somewhat. At that, Denmark sighed in relief. His violet eyes stayed closed, which worried him slightly, but decided to brush it off. It wasn't the best that Iceland was sleeping out in the snow, but now they were in the house, he couldn't help but to feel as if he wanted Iceland to suddenly stay asleep now, figuring that it would help him recover faster. Placing his hand on the child's forehead, Denmark checked the temperature, frowning at the heat that emerged. He knew it was only going to get worse as time passed; he recalled Norway always staying up all night taking care of the boy when a fever attacked his younger brother.

For now, Iceland seemed calm enough to just sleep and try to recover his energy. The Danish man couldn't help but to feel anger boil up in him as he stood up and left the room, coming back with a blanket and draping it over the sleeping child. It had only been hours after Sweden took both Norway and Iceland from him, and already, he just tossed one out? He should've known… Sweden always seemed to have a liking in the Norwegian. As long as he got the older brother, perhaps the younger one was just in the way. He should've known this would happen… Mentally slapping himself, Denmark used his hands to tuck the blanket under the boy to make sure he was fully covered and sat down on the floor, watching the boy sleep.

He was beginning to doze off when he heard slamming on his door, causing him to jump slightly in surprise. He gave a glare to the door and sighed. What now?

"Coming." Denmark called and stood up, and after shooting a glance to the still-sleeping nation, moved himself to the door and opened it fully, not afraid of anyone who were to come through the door. When he saw who was on the other side, he just blinked. Well… He couldn't say he was surprised, cause honestly, he was expecting him somewhere in the back of his mind. "What do you want?"

"Do you have him?" Sweden asked, his voice deep and cold.

"Who?"

"Iceland. He went missing."

Oh? So Iceland just left Sweden's house? Denmark couldn't help but to inwardly grin at that, though he made sure to not change his already-smug expression much. "I found him. What does it have to do anything with you?"

"Norway's worried." Sweden answered, letting his blue-green hues scan Denmark's messy house from the earlier fight. "I'm taking him back."

"Not now, you're not." Denmark said sternly, making sure if the Swede did anything stupid as to try to enter his house, he would make sure to land a good hard punch on his face. "He's sick. You're not taking him back a long journey in that weather."

Sweden's eye twitched, and Denmark didn't miss it. He simply stood his ground, blocking the Swedish man's way into the house, determined to keep the sick child. "And if Norway wants him… Tell him to come get him himself. He's here. I'm keeping him, at least for now."

"That's not your decision." Sweden growled.

"Neither is it your's." Denmark growled back equally. "But we're both adults, right? So let's take care of this like adults would. For now, Iceland cannot be moved," Denmark ignored Sweden's glare, "It'll only make his condition worse. You couldn't even watch him for a few hours without having him be thrown into this mess?"

"He left on his own will." Sweden grumbled, shifting his gaze away slightly. "We had no idea he would be that stupid. Figured with how much you tortured him, he would even be scared of leaving Norway's side."

"He's a kid," Denmark chuckled, ignoring Sweden's comment of what one may consider child abuse, and continued, "And the only thing you just told me is that you can't handle him. I'm keeping him, at least, until he's recovered, and we'll _talk_ deals out like good adults. Sounds like a plan?"

As much as Sweden wanted to fight back at that idea, he couldn't find it in himself to do so. He hated to admit it, but Denmark did have a point. Bringing the already-sickly Iceland out into the blizzard was too risky. Denmark noticed the troubled expression and simply grinned, letting his hand graze the handle of his door. "At least be able to handle one of them, Sweden." He commented before slamming the door shut, causing Sweden on the other side to sigh and pull his hat down to cover his eyes, standing in thought for a bit before turning and walking back to his own house.

After closing the door, Denmark leaned against it, trying to get his thoughts straight. Sure, he just shoved Sweden away… It wasn't going to end well later… But he knew Norway wouldn't appreciate his brother being sick anyway. And as much as he was angry with the Norwegian leaving him, the Dane couldn't help but to want to help him out when it came to the boy. They practically raised him together, as far as he was concerned. Sweden would probably report it as if he was holding the kid hostage. Realizing as so, Denmark groaned and rubbed his temples, closing his eyes.

So caught up in his thoughts, he did not notice how much time passed, and jumped slightly when he felt something pushed against his leg. His vision blurred for a second until they focused on the boy beside him, holding up the stuffed rabbit Denmark remembered bringing home.

"Ice…" Denmark blinked, finally sitting down, leaning against the door. Iceland huffed softly, his eyes still half-lidded, his small frame already wobbling in his weakened state. The short legs struggled to hold the boy up, but he managed to force them to do their job and kept holding the stuffed rabbit up to Denmark's face. The Dane stared at it, confused, before slowly taking it from the boy. After seeing Denmark take the stuffed animal, Iceland gave a small smile of relief before his legs buckled finally, making him slump down immediately. Surprised, the older nation quickly caught the boy before he hit the hard floor.

"…It's getting worse." He whispered to himself immediately when he felt the child's heat in his hands. With a sigh, he lifted the boy into his hold and stood up, walking back to the couch and putting him down on it. When Iceland let out a protesting whimper, he placed his hand on the child's head, ruffling up the silver hair. "Don't worry," he commented, making Iceland's violet eyes blink up to him curiously, "I'm just going to make something for us to eat. You want salted fish?"

Iceland blinked once more, the frown still deep on his face. Denmark noticed it and knelt down so that he was below eye-level with the boy, hoping it would comfort him.

"You don't want that? What do you want then, Ice? I'll cook ya whatever you want."

Iceland opened his mouth to respond, but no voice came out. Denmark blinked at that and fought back a frown that attempted to show on his features. He managed to keep the smile on his face, though it was now completely fake, and stood back up. "…What about soup? I'm sure we have some pork left I can smash up…"

It happened all too often.

Iceland tended to lose his voice when he was sick. Norway told Denmark that it was because sore throats were almost too painful for the child to deal with, so he rather just not talk, hence not have to use his throat, and not have to deal with the pain as much. Over the years, Denmark and Norway found ways to ease the pain for the boy, mostly by giving him warm drinks or liquid food. Denmark's pork soup was one of those that did the work. Especially with all the cheese he added to it.

Iceland gave a small, hesitant nod, and Denmark gave a true grin. Stretching, he made his way to the kitchen and started cooking, starting with smashing the pork into mush and boiling the water.

**xxx**

"He's sick…?" Finland frowned after Sweden told him what happened. Norway twitched beside the Finn, his eyes narrowing almost immediately. Sweden nodded and took off his hat and jacket, handing them to Finland, who hurriedly carried them both away to let them dry off of all the snow water that soaked them.

"Where is he?" Norway asked after Finland was out of sight, his voice barely above a whisper. Sweden blinked slowly at the question before answering, truthfully.

"At Denmark's. He said he found Iceland."

"…I see." Norway sighed.

"Don't do anything stupid, Norway." Sweden warned, glaring to the blonde male, who gave a small nod in understanding.

"Don't worry," He said calmly, almost with no emotion in his voice, "…As much as he fail… He knows how to care for Ice when he's sick. He hasn't gone low enough to hurt a sick kid, either. I'll go tomorrow when the blizzard calms down." Sweden stared at the Norwegian suspiciously as Norway tilted his head. "You can at least allow that much, right?"

"…Ja." Sweden said after a pause. "After the blizzard is calm."

**xxx**

"Good, isn't it?" Denmark grinned as the child brought the spoon into his mouth hungrily, eagerly swallowing down the soup he carried into his mouth by doing so. When the boy gave a small nod in response, the Danish man nodded back in understanding. "It should get you talking again in no time. Eat all you want."

So many questions ran through Denmark's head, and it was hard to contain them from being blurted out to the boy.

_Where was Norway? How far away was Sweden and Finland's hideout? Did Iceland know the way to there? And what was he doing out alone in that blizzard? Surely Norway wouldn't have allowed such act, right? Or not…? Has he changed so much that he finally gave Iceland the cold glares as well? _

Denmark didn't notice himself frowning until he felt Iceland suddenly hug him. The shaking, chubby arms were around Denmark's head, and he could feel the slight pressure on his forehead appear and disappear as the child breathed, his chest pressed against it. The first thought that crossed the older nation's mind was the fact that the child was sitting on the table while doing this, and Norway, as nice as he could be when it came to his brother, was also strict when it came to manners and misbehaving habits, and would never allow for this to happen in his presence. Denmark, too, figured he shouldn't be allowing it either.

However, as the silver-haired boy continued to awkwardly cling to his head, Denmark's eyes softened. He couldn't find it in him to scold Iceland about this for whatever reason. Instead, the much larger and longer arms lifted slowly and embraced the child back, who let out a tiny squeak in surprise at the sudden embrace. The two nations stayed like that until Denmark decided he was good for now and pulled the child away from his face. Iceland let go without protest and rubbed his eye. At that, the spiky-haired nation chuckled. "Tired?"

Iceland shook his head in denial. At that, Denmark almost groaned, but managed to contain it all with a single sigh and picked up the boy. "Well… Then we can just lay in bed and I'll tell you some stories," He grinned to the blinking child, "Would you like that? We can do it in my bed, too? Isn't it awesome? You've seen how big my bed is compared to your's right?" Iceland gave a hesitant nod.

"It's a lot more comfortable, too, I bet." The taller nation said as he glanced at the soup he made that was quickly losing its heat. "But before that… Are you done eating, Ice?"

Iceland nodded again. Denmark mentally calculated how much exactly the boy ate, figuring it was only a few bites and rubbing his head with his free arm. That certainly couldn't fill the boy up; he usually ate a lot more than that.

_I'll have to warm up some milk or something later_, he figured. _troublesome… It'd be so much easier if he just ate all his dinner…_

"Alright, then. Let's go." The Dane said, doing his best to pull back his frowns into a smile. He wasn't going to lie to himself… He never really took full responsibility of Ice without Norway on the side, pointing out every single mistake he would do, from how to hold the boy to making sure the food he made wasn't too hold or cold, spicy or sweet. And he was nervous. He felt as if everything he'd do, he'll do something wrong.

Iceland frowned and reached out to something, causing Denmark to suddenly be pulled out his thoughts. Immediately figuring what the boy wanted, he picked up the stuffed rabbit and gave it to the child, who hugged it tightly to himself and made himself comfortable in Denmark's hold. The Danish man didn't notice how much he was walking around in circles until the boy fell asleep, the slight movement of the walking working as a rocking motion.

Blinking down to the boy, Denmark couldn't help but to finally let his frown appear on his features as he moved to his own room, putting the child in bed and covering him. Something flashed him in his head, causing his vision to blur for a split second, until he was pulled back to reality, sitting on his bed with the Icelandic boy sleeping peacefully beside him, the fever slowly but surely rising.

**xxx**

Norway narrowed his eyes out to the blizzard he could see on the other side of the window. He had a comfortable bed, warm nightclothes, and the house was heated an hour ago with a fireplace. Sweden and Finland were in another room, already asleep, but Norway couldn't get himself to be pulled into his dreams. On his lap, Hanatamago slept quietly, his ears twitching every now and then each time the bed made a creak when Norway moved.

After what seemed to be the fifth or sixth time the bed creaked, Hanatamago woke up, raising his head up to look up at Norway sleepily. The nation blinked back down before resting his head on the puppy's fluffy head, giving it a few pats.

"Go back to sleep." He whispered, frowning when the puppy actually obeyed and rested his head back on Norway's legs, falling back into slumber. Something just didn't feel right without having to worry about Denmark busting into his room or Iceland having his routinely night cries. He rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes, hoping to doze off, failing miserably. His eyes opened slightly into small slits as he just stared at the ceiling, his fingers still running through the puppy's white fur.

_I guess… No sleep for me, tonight._

**xxx**

"It's almost ready, Ice." Denmark called, dropping some of the heated milk onto his fingers and wincing. Too hot. Again.

Iceland began crying only 5 minutes or so ago, but to Denmark it felt as if he had already been crying for hours. It started out as soft sniffles but quickly turned into loud cries, making Denmark almost fall out of his bed in surprise when he was jolted awake by it. He tried rocking the boy, hugging him, poking his nose lightly, petting his head, but the boy just didn't stop. He never watched Norway deal with it, so honestly he was completely lost as to what to do. Figuring some warm milk he thought about earlier would lure him back to sleep, he decided to go with that plan. The only problem: The milk always got too hot or too cold.

By the time Denmark got it to the right temperature, he came back into the room to see Iceland curled up in bed, hugging his knees tightly to himself and shaking. The Dane carefully placed the small cup on the stand nearby and picked up the child, who let out a small squeak similar to the one he let out earlier. With a chuckle, Denmark sat on the bed and placed the boy on his lap. He then took the cup with his free hand, bringing it to Iceland's mouth. "Here."

Iceland stared at the cup for a moment with his tear-filled purple eyes before he reached up slightly to it, pulling it closer to his mouth and taking a small sip. After checking the taste and figuring it was safe, he pulled the cup fully out of Denmark's hand into his own two smaller ones and took a much larger gulp. Hiccups came from the boy, but he was no longer crying.

"Bad dream?" He asked after the boy finished his drink and huffed out a small breath. Iceland simply glanced up to Denmark blankly. "Or were you just hungry again?"

"…" Iceland gave no response but to just hold the cup back up to Denmark's hand. Denmark closed his hand, taking the cup in process and setting it back down on the stand. The child then took a moment to himself to just stare at Denmark before he climbed off the older nation's lap and back under the covers, wrapping his small arms around the stuffed rabbit and curling up with it. With a frown, Denmark picked up the cup and brought it back to the kitchen, and after giving it a quick wash, went back to his room to sit on the bed next to the boy, leaning up against the wall the bed was pressed against.

The questions from earlier had now returned back into his head, circling, torturing the Danish nation. He was in deep thought until the boy stirred beside him, pulling him out of the thoughts and making him look to the boy in question. "Can't sleep?"

Iceland blinked up to Denmark and just stared, seemingly studying him. At this, the older nation just stared back in question. When a smile didn't come to Denmark's face, Iceland frowned deeply and grabbed the small blanket he was using for himself and with a lot of trouble, pulled it over Denmark's head.

Denmark's eyes widened almost instantly at the action.

Iceland paid no mind to Denmark's expression and pulled the left side of the covers over Denmark's chest. After tucking it under the man's arm, he pulled the other side and tried to do the same, this time the opposite.

_The first fold represents what you can trust; the fact that I will stay here and keep you warm._

_The second fold is what you must know; the fact that I will fight until my last breath to keep you safe._

"Ice…" Denmark gasped as the boy made sure the blanket wrapped the older nation snug, and then climbed onto the older nation's lap to stand up. The blonde blinked, trying to remember what came next.

Iceland gave a tight hug on Denmark's head, causing the older nation to bite his lips. That's right…

_These two folds will come together and hold tight; they will make sure what they are wrapping will remain warm and safe._

"…" Denmark said nothing more and closed his eyes for the next and final part of his own saying from centuries ago. Iceland blinked and gave a small smile as he lowered his head slightly in between his own short arms with much trouble, putting a small peck on the older nation's forehead. At that, Denmark couldn't help but to smile slightly.

_And with this, I seal the two folds' magic, so even if the blanket comes apart during your sleep, the power will still be there._

"Thanks, Ice…" Denmark chuckled as Iceland unwrapped his arms from the elder's head, smiling up to him contently. "Where'd you learn that?"

"…Nor-nii," The boy said in a small voice, doing his best to avoid using the slowly-numbing throat, "I don't… Remember the words, though…"

"That's fine." The Dane said as he ruffled the boy's hair. "It made me feel better." The child nodded, looking rather proud of himself, and climbed off the lap. He then grabbed the stuffed animal and curled up again. Denmark thought for a moment to take the blanket from his head and cover the boy, but thought against it immediately after and just pulled up his own covers over the child. Iceland's eyes slowly drooped close, the warm milk taking effect, and he drifted back into sleep only seconds later.

Denmark blinked at the boy and sighed softly, a small smile on his face now, as he leaned against the wall once more, letting the younger nation's blanket keep his head and shoulders, and somewhat his chest as well, covered.

**000**

"_You had a nightmare?" Denmark blinked as the child beside him frowned up him, turning his face away immediately and pouting. Denmark laughed. "You're such a kid, being scared of nightmares like that!"_

"_You can't be talking," The other child grumbled, "You had one the other night and were crying like a baby, too, remember?"_

"_Forget that, Norge." Denmark frowned as he felt his face burn slightly. He huffed before rolling his eyes, only to blink back down to the Norwegian when he noticed the other boy's body still shaking. "Hey… You alright?"_

"_Yeah." Norway replied, closing his eyes and curling up. Denmark sighed and took off his small cape, draping it over the other boy and grinning. Norway blinked and glanced up to the Dane, narrowing his eyes suspiciously._

"_The first fold represents what you can trust; the fact that I will stay here and keep you warm." The Danish child kept his grin, wrapping one end of the cape around the other boy. Norway looked up to the other in pure confusion._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Can't you just let me finish?" Denmark grumbled as he moved his hand to the next end. "The second fold is what you must know; the fact that I will fight until my last breath to keep you safe."_

_Norway stayed quiet this time, a scowl on his face. At that, Denmark blinked but decided to just continue. At least his friend wasn't shaking like a pathetic frightened dog anymore. _

"_These two folds will come together and hold tight; they will make sure what they are wrapping will remain warm and safe." The Dane said as he wrapped his arms around Norway's head, making sure to check that his cape was indeed covering the boy and not just wrinkled at the base of his neck and shoulders. He smoothed out the cape and smirked when Norway shifted slightly, trying to figure what Denmark was doing. The Danish boy then lowered his head in between his own arms, lightly pressing his lips against the Norwegian's forehead. Norway's eyes widened immediately, and he fought back for his own pride, pushing against the other boy as Denmark laughed playfully and pulled away._

"_And with this, I seal the two folds' magic, so even if this cape comes apart, the power will still be there."_

_Norway glared angrily, but Denmark no longer saw fear in those eyes. For a moment, the two boys just stared at each other, until Norway finally grumbled as he pulled the fallen end of the cape into his hand._

"…_That was stupid."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: THANK YOU FOR READING SO FAR. More will come up; and for those who may be confused… The last part was of chibi Denmark and Norway. Kinda like a flashback~. ^_^ All these reviews make me sooo happy, I want more and more each time! I love all of you!<strong>

**From here will be answers to the questions/comments in reviews:**

**000**

**xxx**

**000**

**Q/C: **_**"Marry me?"**_

**A: 8'D COME AND DIVE INTO MY CHEST, SWEETIE! XD**

**000**

**Q/C2: **_**"**__**The idea with the monster symbolizing Denmark's madness is wonderful. And Iceland believing it to be an actual monster and wishing to save Denmark from it is adorable, yet so sad. ;A;"**_

**A2: Children's innocence is so cute but sad, isn't it? I feel that a lot when I babysit; in fact, I based Iceland's reactions and personality overall with some of the kids I babysit, trying to make it seem believable…**

**xxx**

**Q/C3: **_**"Do you allow me to translate it into Spanish when you're done? I'll give all the credits, of course!"**_

**A3: I had someone else ask me something similar to this with another story of mine… I don't mind them being translated at all, as long as my username and the link to the original work (In this case, this fanfiction) is somewhere in the credits (where the reader can see it, and access the original freely), and I am notified of the link when the translation posted up by review or email. ****Everyone else, too, may feel free to do the same, but please notify me in the methods/guidelines stated above.**

**000**

**Q/C4: **_**"**__**Seriously, I love Iceland, he is sooooo cute"**_

**A4: I love Iceland too! I roleplay him with a group of my very own Nordic buddies, so it's easy for me to write him in here too. XD;**

**xxx**

**Q/C5: **_**"I really like how Iceland has this whole idea of a "monster", instead of the actual Den, in his head. It makes it a lot more eerie and cool that way. :D (Also: Finland can be called a "Fin". :) Pretty sure that's the correct terminology.)"**_

**A5: Iceland sure seems to be one of the more popular characters in the story~ xD Well, I guess it's mostly my fault since I'm making him play a major part, in a way. And thank you for the correction; I tried to be more careful with it in this chapter! X3**

**000**

**Q/C6: "**_**Oh wonderful you updated *hugs* really good chapter"**_

**A6: Abubu! ;w; I got a hug! YAY!**

**xxx**

**Q/C7: **_**"I'm really glad that you did ignore the way Sweden spoke. That really irritates me. I can neither write nor understand any of it, and I'm Swedish!"**_

**A7: Sweden's accent is present in the anime/manga for the Japanese version as well, and it's very strong that even Mr. Hidekaz has to insert translations on the side for his readers to understand it. I guess in a way it creates a character, but when writing a fanfiction about it, yeah, I have no idea how to write that. Same thing goes for Netherlands as well. **

**000**

**Q/C8: **_**"**__**OMG I love this...Denmark as a psycho terrified of losing his family while Ice is just a cutie. Poor Nor and Ice though for enduring that scary torture."**_

**A8: Yep, I think I can say its official that most of the people who read this fanfiction have the same opinion on Iceland: Cute and just full of "Awwww ;w;". My goal has been accomplished. XD As for Denmark… I hope he isn't shown as just a dark person, but someone with reasonings behind his acts… No? Okay. I should improve~ Thanks for the review!**

**xxx**

**000**

**xxx**

**Thank you so much, again! I want to reply to them all, but I don't even know if people read this part, so I think I'll refrain from doing so. XD Keep them coming, though!**

**I'll try to upload the chapter sooner. I had a major writer's block for a while there… OTL**

**Also, I got a tumblr account. I don't know what to do on it yet… But if you want to love me… I'll love you back! **

_**http:(slash)(slash)coco15nattsu(dot)tumblr(dot)com**_

**I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS!**

**Also, this is really late, but this fanfiction is dedicated to one of the best buddies that I look up to, Slaine~ I love you~**

**~CocoGirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, A/N:**

**Missed me? Thank you so much for those who have been waiting. I'm sorry I took forever to update; life's been pretty busy xD; I hope I didn't lose all the readers out there…**

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Trust<strong>

_Chapter 6_

"_Den-nii? Nor-nii…?" In a space of nothing but white, Iceland frantically looked around, his eyes watering in fear. He looked up slowly, spinning his own body slightly in hopes to find someone he knew, whimpering when it failed. Ah well. It wasn't much of a 'plan' anyway… Right?_

_Sighing, holding back his tears to the best of his abilities, the child sat down and pulled his knees to his chest, closing his eyes slowly. He took a moment to himself, telling his own mind that as soon as he opened his eyes, that his 'family' was going to be there to greet him. To hug him and tell him it was alright… But when the child opened his eyes, he saw something completely different, much to his surprise. _

_Bubbles. _

_Yes, Bubbles._

_Several bubbles floated around him; he could only guess that there were at least a thousand or so. He stared at the floating orbs and soon realized that each bubble had a picture inside. They all also traveled in pairs; no bubble wandered off on its own. "…Wow…"The child smiled brightly, reaching up to a pair, when he heard a voice in his head._

'_Don't touch,' The voice spoke, causing Iceland to blink and pull his hand back to his side. He stared at the taunting bubbles in front of him. 'Do you know what you're doing?'_

"_Where am I?" _

'…_Your job is to choose which one of the pair you like better.' The voice said after a long pause, causing Iceland to look around for the source of the voice. He scowled when he saw nothing but bubbles. 'The one you don't choose can become something you like the least. This is dangerous if you randomly start popping bubbles, do you understand?'_

"_Mhm…" Though he didn't quite understand what was going on, he decided to nod along anyway. He turned his gaze to the bubbles he almost touched, the first two pair, and looked into the pictures of the bubbles. One had a red square, the other blue._

'…_Which color do you prefer?' The voice asked, suddenly calm. Iceland blinked and reached up, pointing his chubby finger to the blue-box bubble. The pair of bubbles moved forward, until the blue-bubble grazed itself onto the small finger. The red bubble popped immediately, and the blue began to glow and float upwards, until it disappeared out of sight. '…Blue it is, then.'_

"_I like blue more," Iceland nodded to himself, turning to the other pairs of bubbles. He grinned in excitement. "This is fun!"_

'_Is that so? Then go ahead and keep choosing… It's important.'_

_Nodding, Iceland hopped over to the next pair. A picture of a dog in one, another a cat. Iceland thought for a moment before poking the one with a picture of a cat, causing the one with the dog to pop and the cat to glow. Disinterested by the process of glowing and disappearing, he moved to the next._

_ Girl or boy. Fruit or Vegetable. Silver or Gold. Pork or Beef. Fire or Ice. Mountain or Ocean._

_Popping one bubble pair after the next, Iceland hummed and jumped to the next pair, for a moment freezing in spot. His eyes widened as he stared at his choices._

_Denmark or Norway._

_Iceland turned away from the pair, but it moved itself in front of him again, causing him to stop in his tracks to avoid touching either of them. His eyes wide with fear, he stepped away from the pair, watching the bubbles move closer to him much to his despise. "I like both," The boy tried to reason, whimpering pitifully when the voice in his head chuckled, suddenly dark and sinister. 'Just one,' it said, 'Just one.'_

_ "…" Silenced by the dark voice, the young nation stared at the two bubbles. He put his hands behind his back when he was reminded by the voice that the one he didn't pick could end up as something he would hate. _

_ 'Or in this case, disappear.' The voice taunted._

"_I like both." Iceland whimpered again, and he heard the voice in his head click its tongue in annoyance. The boy scowled at the attitude, jumping slightly when the annoyance was pushed to the back of his mind; the bubbles edged closer towards him, and Iceland felt his hands reach out on their own._

'_One.'_

_Shaking his head stubbornly, Iceland closed his hands in hopes the bubbles won't touch him one before the other, yelping when he felt his index finger push against a bubble just as he fisted his hand. He desperately looked at the bubble he touched, noticing the other popping before he could realize which one it was._

_The one that started glowing had a picture of Denmark._

_The boy's eyes widened and he frantically looked around for the bubble that had his brother's picture in it, but couldn't find it. "Nor-nii? Nor-nii~!"_

_No answer was given._

* * *

><p>"Nor-nii…"<p>

Denmark blinked when he heard the child next to him whimper. He was leaning up against the back of the bed, the blanket from the night before draped on his shoulders still. Silently, the Dane ran his fingers through the boy's silver locks, half happy that the boy at least was able to squeeze out his voice, the other half worried and wondering of what the boy was dreaming of to make him whimper the Norwegian's nickname. When his fingers almost left the hair, the violet hues fluttered open slowly, making Denmark sigh softly in relief.

"You alright?"

"…"

"Ice?" The older nation moved the bangs out of the boy's eyes and watched as the child jumped slightly, suddenly brought back to reality from his dream. The child sighed softly, relaxing, looking rather relieved for a reason unknown to Denmark. "…Hey… It was just a dream."

Iceland nodded vaguely and pushed up from the bed, rubbing the sleep out of his violet eyes. After yawning once, he stared off into the distance for a bit until Denmark's voice caught his attention again. His name was called once more and Iceland gave a small smile.

"I'm okay…" He responded, "…Is Den-nii happy now?"

Slightly caught off guard and confused at first, Denmark watched as Iceland tilted his head in worry. "…Did the spell not work? Did the monster come to Den-nii?"

"Oh… No." Denmark chuckled finally when he caught on, "Your spell worked perfectly well. I was able to sleep, too." Placing his hand on Iceland's head again, he ruffled the boy's silver hair while grinning, "_Tak_, Ice."

Iceland showed a satisfied, proud grin on his face when he was thanked, puffing out his small chest in pride. Denmark laughed softly at that and finally pulled his hand away. "I'm going to go find us something to eat. You stay here-… How's your throat?"

Iceland responded with a big smile, saying without a word that it was feeling much better. As if he had lived with the sign long enough, Denmark chuckled and grinned back before leaving the house to grab a rabbit or two… Or whatever he could find. Surely animals should be out looking for food after that large storm.

**xxx**

"The storm calmed down…" Finland stated the obvious when he opened the door, letting the white puppy jump out and roll around in the fresh snow, enjoying leaving his paw prints at each step. Norway nodded beside him in silence and Finland smiled, turning to the other. "Are you going to go pick him up now?"

"I said I'll go as soon as the storm calmed down." Norway answered with a sigh, annoyed at the fact he had to actually tell the Finn about leaving the house to go to Denmark's. He ignored the faint worried look that flashed on the shorter male's face and began to put his feet into his boots.

"You're going alone?"

"I'll be fine alone." Norway replied coldly as he finished putting on his second boot, walking out into the snow right after. He heard the all too familiar crunch under his foot and sighed. The snow was deeper than he expected… When the pup was running around it didn't seem that deep. Perhaps it was because the dog weighted much less than him… He wasn't as affected.

"Did you tell Sweden?" Finland asked when Norway covered his face with the scarf and began walking in the direction of Denmark's place. Norway let out a grunt in response. Hearing it, Finland gave a disapproving look but said nothing in terms of warning the other. He knew no matter what he said, Norway wasn't going to listen. This involved Iceland, and the older brother tended to think that he knew what was always best for the youngest of the Nordic members. So instead, the Fin just sighed softly and closed the door behind Norway. "I'll take that as a no…"

He locked the door and leaned against it, staring at the puppy that made his way through the door before it was closed somehow without Finland noticing. Letting a smile come to his face, he knelt down and slowly patted the dog's head. When Hanatamago whined, the Finn chuckled softly. "Don't worry," He said, "Times will change. Right now it might seem a bit rough, but one day we will all be able to look back into the past and laugh about it. We just have to live through it." A small giggle escaped the Finn when the puppy's tongue rubbed against his hand. "That tickles…! Ah…"

Hanatamago stopped licking his master's hand and looked up as well when Finland let out the small voice. Sweden came into his view, and the dog's tail wagged happily, tongue rolling out of his mouth in excitement. "Sweden!"

"Where'd Norway go?" Sweden asked, merely tilting his head. Finland, already used to the intimidating glare that the Swede seemed to give without notice all the time, frowned slightly and turned to look at the door that led to the front yard of the house they both resided in.

"To Denmark's." The smaller male responded, rubbing Hanatamago's fluffy fur in between his fingers. He saw Sweden tense from the corner of his eye and only frowned deeper, not comfortable with the look the Swede was giving him. It seemed like… Anger?

"He should be back soon," Finland followed up his words, wrapping his arms tightly around the puppy he held. The white pup's tail continued to wag, not knowing what exactly was going on. "He should just be picking up Iceland… Ah, Sweden? Why don't we have some hot cocoa while we wait for him?"

Sweden gave the smaller man a glare almost immediately. As Finland flinched under the harsh gaze, he tried to hurry into the kitchen, only to have the Swede block the way towards it. "You let him go alone?"

"Just to pick up Iceland." Finland repeated, putting down the puppy finally. Hanatamago's tail continued to wag and he placed his paws on Sweden's legs, trying to get some loving attention from the 'master' of the house.

"But that's Denmark's place! Who knows what he'll try to do; he might try to lock them up again!"

Finland scowled. Sure, Denmark wasn't one of the safest men to be around at the moment… But he doubted the Dane would do anything when Iceland was awake and watching… From what he knew, Iceland was always in his room when things happened before, but now Iceland was sick so most likely wasn't all alone… Right?

"…I'm sorry." Finland decided it was best for him to just apologize and end the conversation for now. He watched as Sweden gently pushed the dog at his foot away, using his ankle, and grabbed his coat and put on his shoes, walking straight out the door. Finland watched in silence and waited a few seconds after the Swede left, then finally turned to the dog that whined in disappointment.

"He'll be back, soon… Want some warm milk? We can drink some while we wait for him."

**xxx**

"Round and round, the time goes by, taking joy and sadness along with it… The friends who fought today will even be reborn and become friends once more…" While sighing the words to himself, Iceland played with the stuffed rabbit's ears, gently pulling them up and then letting them flop back down repeatedly. "So lay back, don't worry of the problems that's happening too much… Because right now it may seem rough, but one day we can all look back and laugh about these moments…"

The boy stared at the rabbit a bit longer, letting the beady eyes of the doll stare right back to him. He let go of the long ears, letting them flop down fully, and frowned deeply to the doll. "…That's what Fin-nii used to say when I was scared… Or, it was something like that," he told the toy, petting its head with one hand slowly, "…So don't be scared, Bunny… Things will all be fine… Den-nii and Su-nii will make up… We're family, and family can't fight for long. Ok…?"

The rabbit stared right back to Iceland and remained silent. Its neck moved along with the motions the boy gave it by petting its head, but nothing else. Iceland could see his face reflected in the small beads, and finally his brows furrowed. He could see the tears filling his own eyes and his vision suddenly blurred.

"…I don't like it when they're fighting…" He whimpered softly, hugging the stuffed bunny. "…I can't just pick one…"

Closing his eyes tightly to hold the tears from falling, the small boy thought hard of ways he could change what he had done in his dream. It was a weird one indeed, but… It seemed so real. What if Norway really disappeared? What would he do, then? It would be his fault… He picked Denmark instead of Norway… Something must've happened after that 'important' decision… Right?

"…Bunny…?" Iceland whimpered. He waited for an answer he knew deep down would never come forth, and after several long passing moments he let out a shaky sigh. "If Nor-nii disappears… I don't want to know about it… Are you listening?" He gave one glance to the bunny rabbit before sighing contently when he saw that the bunny wasn't 'blinking', hence, 'falling asleep', "…What should I do?"

The stuffed rabbit gave no response still. Iceland waited patiently for his friend to give him an answer, but none came. It didn't take long for the child to sniffle and bury his face into the fake fur of the doll. "…Nor-nii~… Den-nii~… Stop fighting…"

"We will in a bit, don't worry Ice."

Iceland jumped slightly at the voice and looked up, his eyes widening at the sight of Denmark giving him a small smile at the door. The child climbed off the bed and after wiping his eyes, made his way to the Dane and gave him a hug on his leg. That's when he heard a weird noise and blinked up curiously.

"Were you crying?"

The child's eyes narrowed at the question and he quickly shook his head from side to side. Determined to not show that he was indeed sobbing like a baby, he decided to quickly change the topic, trying to climb up on Denmark to see what he was holding in his hand. Denmark laughed at the obvious lie and knelt down regardless to make it easier for Iceland to see the bird he was holding.

"What's that?"

"I thought you knew?" Surprised, the older nation slowly rubbed the bird's head with a cloth he wrapped it in. Iceland watched as the bird shivered and pressed itself closer and fluffed out its feathers in silence, and Denmark continued on with the answer when Iceland shook his head in response to the question, "It's a puffin."

"Puffin…?" The child tilted his head and slowly rubbed his index finger on the black bird's head. It was so soft… But at the same time, Iceland couldn't really call the bird being warm either. One glance to the window gave him all the answers he needed as to what could've possibly happened to the poor bird in front of him. "…He's small…"

The Danish nation watched as the child's brows furrowed in worry.

"…Are we going to eat him?"

"Well… I was thinking that, yes…" Denmark blinked guiltily when the child nation looked up to Denmark, his eyes wide with shock. The violet hues locked with the bird's body, and tiny hands dropped the stuffed rabbit he was holding. The hands instead cupped the feathered animal, carefully cradling it.

"I'm not eating him." Iceland frowned, hugging the bird to his chest. Denmark sighed at that and rubbed the back of his head, letting his own fingers slide through his blond locks. Iceland kept his eyes glued to the older nation's, determined.

"…Fine." Denmark finally gave in, looking at the door again, "But that means I need to go find something else to eat. You can wait a little more?"

Iceland nodded his silent response to the older nation. Denmark wrapped a scarf around his neck once more before warning Iceland again, "I'll be back. Don't open the door for anyone." Only after Iceland nodded in understanding did Denmark finally leave the house once more, locking the door behind him. The child watched the lock turn and carried the bird back in his bed, wrapping his own blanket around it as well and petting it slowly. The bird was warming up, luckily, and was now just sleeping soundly, happy to be warm once more. Iceland watched his new pet sleep in silence until he heard a knock on the door. Blinking curiously, he looked towards the door but didn't move.

"Ice?" Iceland heard from the other side of the door, a familiar voice calling his name. The child still stayed in his room, as if he was unsure, resisting the urge to go and open it. The door was knocked on again, and Iceland finally complied. He ignored Denmark's words and walked to the door. After unlocking it, he turned the knob and opened it slightly, peeking through the door's opening to make sure it was really who he knew it was. When the violet hues met blue, the child's face lit up and he opened the door wider.

"Nor-nii!" The child called out happily as Norway gave a gentle smile down to the boy. He allowed himself into the room and closed the door behind him, kneeling in front of Iceland slowly. Iceland took a few steps back to give his brother space and trembled slightly, holding back from tackling the other in joy. "Did you come to help Den-nii with the monster, too?"

"…I suppose you can say that." Norway decided to play it away, blinking down to the bird the child held. Iceland noticed his brother's gaze landing on Puffin and kept the smile on his face, cradling it with both arms now.

"It's Mr. Puffin," He introduced, "Den-nii brought him here, and…" He stopped when a hand was put on his forehead. The child waited until the hand pulled away, when Norway was satisfied with the temperature he felt from his little brother's head. "And Den-nii said I can keep him. And I'm better, now. I eat a lot and drink lots of milk last night…! Den-nii made me lots of warm milk!"

"Is that so?"

"Mhm!" The child nodded happily, grinning up to his questioning brother. "It was good! Like when Nor-nii makes it!"

"That's nice to hear…" Rolling off the subject in a simple reply, the Norwegian looked around the room in silence right after. Other than the stacked up dishes, he couldn't see anything wrong with the house yet, really. He expected a mess from the angry Dane smashing his idiotic body all over the area after he left with Iceland the day before, but judging by the looks, it wasn't too bad. Norway turned back to his little brother just when he felt a small tug on his sleeve. "Hm?"

"Is Nor-nii and Den-nii gonna say sorry to each other…? The big fight yesterday…" Iceland muttered but stopped right after, not sure if he could keep going on. When Norway sighed softly, he figured he wasn't in trouble and swallowed slowly. Hoping it meant he still had a chance of convincing his brother of what he figured was right, the boy gripped tighter onto Norway's sleeve, as if he thought the blond was going to run away when Iceland tried to talk to him. "Nor-nii always tells me that I have to say sorry when I get into fights… That if I don't do that, I'm not a good boy…" He lowered his eyes to the ground when Norway twitched at the words, as if he was going to suddenly push away his kid brother. "…Nor-nii has to say sorry when he gets into fights, too…"

Lost at words, Norway simply stared back to his brother, a frown apparent on his face. When Iceland whimpered and glanced back up, he nodded quietly and raised the hand in which the sleeve was held onto, placing it on the child's head and tangling the silver locks around his fingers. "…You're right. I'll see what I can do, then." He muttered, smiling back when the child grinned up happily and proudly. "Where is Denmark?"

Iceland let go of the sleeve and pointed to the door. "He went to get food, and should be back soon…" Just as he finished the sentence, the door opened, and the said Dane walked in. He held a dead squirrel in his hand, obviously not enough to feed himself and Iceland, and certainly not Norway either.

"Ice, I found a squirrel… I think I can make it into a soup like last night, and…" Denmark trailed off when he saw Norway finally, blinking slowly, as if he was not believing his eyes. After a silent moment passed between the two did Denmark finally speak up again. "…Norge?"

"…"

"…? Den-nii," Iceland spoke up when Norway didn't say anything. He left Norway's side and made his way to the older nation's leg, giving it a hug with a single arm. "I'm hungry!"

"Hm? J-Ja… I'll make the soup now." He said, as if he suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, and made his way into the kitchen. Iceland stayed where he was, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Why was Denmark acting… Shy? Was that even the right word? Iceland doubted it, but couldn't figure out any other word to fit the description. He petted the puffin's head with his free hand and turned back to Norway, waiting for Norway to go and apologize as he promised, but Norway stayed where he was, still silent. Not liking the awkward silence between the two, Iceland scowled and ran into the kitchen to watch Denmark make his meal.

**xxx**

Finland sighed as he sat on the sofa in the living room, watching the puppy sleep next to his feet. His brows were furrowed thinking of how the Swede just left him alone in the house… Not that he needed others around him at all times, but the Finn was never one who favored being alone in the first place. Tapping his fingers lazily on his cheek, Finland blinked when the dog suddenly jumped onto its feet and began to growl.

"What is it?" Finland asked gently, looking towards the door that the dog was growling at. He heard a slam onto it and narrowed his eyes, quickly picking up the dog and wrapping his fingers around the canine's muzzle. Voices were heard outside, and Finland was not one bit happy with the one he picked up as recognizable.

"Netherlands…"

**xxx**

After the soup was finished and Norway managed to convince Iceland to go back to take a nap, the two nations sat in the living room in eerie silence. Denmark cleared his throat first when the silence became too much, grinning, hoping to lighten up the mood. "Why'd you come back?"

"…I can't trust you with Iceland alone." Norway replied after a small pause, as if he was debating his answer at first. "I heard he got sick."

"Yeah, I found him in the blizzard. He had a fever, but it seems better now. He ate all his soup, too…"

Norway just nodded quietly. Denmark blinked at that and awkwardly turned his gaze away from the Norwegian nation, not sure how to keep the conversation going. "Are you taking him back to Finland and Sweden?"

"That's my plan, yes." Norway replied again without hesitation.

"I can take care of him, you know?"

"…Denmark, I think we need to take a break from each other… And I much rather keep Iceland where I can see him."

"But that'll leave me alone!" Denmark scowled immediately. "Norway, I'm not locking you up like before. Give me another chance."

"…" Norway fell back into silence, and the Danish nation didn't give in this time. He stayed with the silence as well until Norway finally shifted in his seat. He leaned in and gave the Dane a kiss, unaware of the staring eyes from the window. "In a bit, we will be able to do that. Right now though, we both know what's better for everyone."

Denmark bit his lips after the kiss, his eyes wide at first in surprise but soon going back to normal, his eyes lowering to stare to the ground. He knew what was better, of course. First, Sweden and Denmark had to forgive one another about… Literally, everything what happened. It was going to be hard on each side… But Norway, Finland and Iceland were the ones who were going to get stuck in the middle if it didn't happen soon.

"…You're right." Denmark finally muttered.

"For now, Iceland cannot know about us getting along, either…" Norway sighed, "If Sweden and you can't get along anytime soon… I don't want to give him false hope again."

"False hope?"

"If he finds out you and I forgave each other… He'll expect you and Sweden to do the same as well. You can't do that yet, right?" Denmark nodded slowly. "…Then that's how we will help that from happening."

Denmark swallowed a lump that formed in his throat and nodded again, leaning in and kissing the Norwegian back once. Norway accepted the kiss after he was certain the said child nation wasn't awake and standing at the door, just letting the kiss last until the Dane finally pulled away.

**xxx**

The pair of eyes that stared in from the window was wide with shock. The Swedish nation slowly slumped down, his fist tightening and teeth grit. He just saw the two kissing, and unknowing of their forgiveness for each other, figured it was due to the Danish nation forcing a kiss on Norway. He growled under his breath as he kept himself hidden from the window's view, pushing his hand against his forehead.

**xxx**

"They're kissing," A tiny squawk was heard. "Are you sure they're fighting?"

"…I think so." The smaller voice spoke in a whisper, a frown on his face. "…Nor-nii and Den-nii are in a big fight… They don't kiss…"

"But they're kissing."

"…Did Nor-nii say he was sorry…?"

The bird tilted his head, and the child smiled contently. "…Maybe he did. Den-nii and Nor-nii don't fight for long…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Fragile Relationship**

_Chapter 7_

_I hate the way that I cannot become honest when I need to be; that my voice refuses to come out when it is most needed at the scene. _

_I also really hate how I can say that nothing is wrong with me, and people around me actually believe my words._

_But really, even if I laugh or cry, time doesn't stop for me at all. So which way should I spend it…?_

* * *

><p>"Hanatamago," Finland whispered to the puppy that growled at the door, picking up an unknown scent. Finland recognized the voices and language they spoke outside however, but refused to answer it just yet. What did Netherlands want with him?<p>

From what he remembered, Denmark was the one who borrowed money from Netherlands in hopes to fight and get advantage over Sweden right now, who was quickly gaining power. Denmark had the money, being used to running the five regions before, and used it to attempt to protect his spot as the ruler as well as try to bring back Sweden and Finland under his command and care. So if anything, Netherlands was supposed to go off to speak to Denmark, not Finland. Scowling, he peeked out to see that the other country had brought a large army along with him, all armed and ready for a battle. He sighed in attempts to calm his rapidly speeding heartbeat and quickly grabbed a piece of paper and some ink. Without bothering to get the pen that went along with it, he dipped his finger into the ink and began to write on the paper in bulky letters. Only after he was satisfied with what he wrote did he wave the paper a few times to dry the ink and folded it, putting it to the puppy's mouth.

"Find Sve," He whispered to the dog, whose ears perked up slightly in interest. "If they decide to attack, I won't be able to fight them off… I'll need him fighting with me…" He grabbed one of Sweden's used shirts, pressing it up against the dog's nose. After he was certain that the pup took in a few good sniffs, Finland finally headed for the door, placing the pup beside him as soon as he was in front of it. "I'm coming," He announced, "Who is it?"

"I'm here to speak with Sweden and Finland." Netherlands spoke up from the other side of the door, making Finland blink once more in further caution. He wasn't involved in this… Was he? Finding the situation unavoidable, he took in a deep breath and opened the door, being greeted with spears at his face. His eyes caught Hanatamago running off, slipping in between the men's feet.

"Sir!" One of the men spoke up when the white pup was spotted, making Hanatamago stop and wag her tail slowly at the attention, "The dog!"

"Leave the dog. We have more important matters to care for." Netherlands ordered, and without a question, the man obeyed and turned his full attention back to Finland, who just stood still, a displeased frown clear on his face. Hanatamago ran off into the snowy forest, and after making sure that was accomplished, Finland finally spoke up, addressing the spikey-haired blond nation. "What is it that you want?"

* * *

><p>"We're taking Mr. Puffin, right?" The child asked as he was lifted from the ground, reaching down for the bird. Denmark blinked, grinning right after and nodding, scooping the small bird into his hands and holding it up to the boy. Iceland took his pet into his arms as he was cradled into Norway's, the Norwegian's jacket wrapping around both his and his brother's figures to protect them from the weather outside. The storm was gone, but that didn't mean it was suddenly now sunny warm. It was freezing, and Norway was not going to risk himself getting sick over a simple travel back. That would be pathetic.<p>

"Yes," Norway replied to his brother after he watched the animal be held tightly, "I don't think Denmark is capable of caring for himself... There's no way he has time to care for an animal."

"…" Denmark said nothing back to the comment, a scowl showing on his face at it. He sighed, opening the door slowly for Norway. The shorter nation carried the child out the door, giving one glance to Denmark, making him respond with a small nod. They needed no words to communicate; both knew what was going on. Iceland too watched his caregivers, his mouth opening to comment on it, but thinking against it figuring he'll get in trouble for not sleeping when he was supposed to be. That thought itself made Iceland shake his head slowly, causing Norway to shift his gaze to his brother in question.

"Are you cold?" He asked, shifting his coat slightly so that he covered more of his small brother with it. Iceland just nodded, giving a small lie but not feeling one bit guilty about it. He snuggled into the coat and his brother's chest, taking in all the warmth there was to offer to him. The crunching of the older brother's boots sinking into the deep snow was all that was heard for a bit until Iceland began to hum, unable to take the silence. Norway on the other hand, who was in deep thought about what to do from now on, was taken by surprise. Though he didn't show it much on his expression, he glanced down to his brother in silence before his eyes softened.

"…Do you know the words to that song, Iceland?"

"Fin-nii sang it to me before…"

"Is that so?"

"…Mhm. I don't remember it, though."

Norway gave a small chuckle at that. Finland seemed to always sing songs to Iceland when he tried to comfort him. It always worked, but Iceland, as young as he was, could only remember certain parts of the tunes that were sung to him. Moving his arms so that his brother was comfortably placed in one arm, Norway used his free hand to pull a part of his coat up to cover his brother's head, seeing wind ahead soon to reach them and blow snow onto their forms. Soon after, the wind blew into Norway's face, spraying him with ice and snow. Protected, Iceland simply watched as his brother's face got covered in white. A small giggle escaped past the child's lips.

"…Is Nor-nii cold?"

"I'm fine…" Wiping the snow off his face after the wind passed, Norway sighed. "Anyway, that song… I know it too."

"Nor-nii does…? Does Nor-nii know the words?"

"…" After a small pause, Norway nodded and began walking in smaller steps, deciding to enjoy the time he had alone with his sibling for once. "One day in my life, I lied to myself. I told myself that I can keep on going. But then, soon, the lie became the truth; and soon it turned into 'I have to keep going'. Like that, I have done my best and came up to here… I had a dream once, long time ago: I wanted to be the prince that rescued the princess. I would dream about me being the main character and will forget it before I was laughed at. But did I really forget it…? No, not at all. I still hold onto that dream…" He stopped, wondering why Finland would even bother singing this song to his brother. Iceland on the other hand had his eyes sparkling with interest as he squirmed in Norway's hold for a moment to get comfortable, grinning up to him.

"That's so cool! How about this one?" And with that, he began to hum again, giving Norway the tune to another song Finland used to sing to him. Norway listened before he gave a soft grin and nodded to his brother.

"No need to worry… Your thoughts to that person will one day reach them; tomorrow will come for sure. No matter how hard life is now, no matter how much you want to give up, don't throw your hopes out… Carry on, Carry out, one hurts another daily just by loving, but we cannot live without love. Let's dream once more… Do you remember what it was without love? Carry on, Carry out, look up to the sky and remember, love will always win over the pain…" He chuckled at the words to the song as soon as he sung it to the tune his brother hummed.

So this was what Finland was doing… Norway was finally catching on. He felt so foolish now; of course Finland would stay away from the fights and try to have Iceland remember such tunes… Norway couldn't help but to replace himself in the lyrics each time he sung the words to the humming. As if he himself had no clue, Iceland smiled up contently, happy to hear someone other than Finland or himself singing. Feeling calm for once, he released a deep breath before he asked, "…Do you have another song, Iceland? I'm sure Finland sung a lot…"

"All the time!" Iceland commented, trying to think of another that the Finnish nation sang often to him, remembering then suddenly and beginning to hum again. Norway smiled at that and opened his mouth to sing the words to it, only to be stopped when the brothers heard high pitched barks.

"Puppy…" Iceland commented, his eyes glued to the white pup that seemed to blend into the snow. Norway knelt down in front of it, wasting no time in taking the paper that the dog was holding in his mouth. The paper was wrinkled and slightly wet with the dog's saliva and the snow it was partially dragged in, but it was still readable. Norway's eyes swam through over the words written on the paper, narrowing immediately after when he finished half way. Iceland peeked into the paper and scowled. "What does it say?"

"We need to go back," The older brother muttered, clearly distressed. The white haired nation just glanced down to the puppy that sat in spot, unaware of the situation around him just as the younger boy was.

"Is the puppy going?"

"Hold the dog, Ice."

"…Did the paper say bad things?" Iceland asked again as the dog was lifted in his arms, beside the bird that was now stirring awake. It gave the puppy one glare and looked up to Iceland, as if it wanted to complain of its now cramped space in his hold.

"…"

"…It did." Iceland concluded when Norway didn't answer. He looked down to Mr. Puffin, who blinked up, clueless. "Maybe Mr. Puffin can tell Den-nii?"

"How can it-…" Norway stopped when he noticed his brother's eyes locking onto the paper he was holding. The idea clicked in his head as soon as he did so, folding the paper once more and pressing it to Mr. Puffin's beak. Iceland muttered in his mixture language of what Norway could only understand as gibberish and the bird spread his wings. The next minute he flew up into the calm sky, speeding his way in air back towards the direction the brothers were walking from.

"He said he'll give it to Den-nii," Iceland commented when his brother seemed slightly confused. Norway gave his brother a grateful grin and turned around, rushing back towards the Dane's house.

* * *

><p>When Denmark couldn't see Norway anymore in between the trees, he sighed and absentmindedly ran his gloved fingers through his messy blond hair. No storm seemed as if it was going to attack soon; it calmed down for now, and Denmark had to admit he was both glad and disappointed in that. If the storm was coming, he could have kept Norway and Iceland to himself slightly longer, using that as an excuse. But at the same time, he couldn't deny the fact that Norway would most likely still try to leave as soon as possible; if that was the case, then he rather Norway walk through the forest without worrying about being constantly blown on by heavy snow.<p>

He turned and opened the door to his house just as he felt a sudden punch on the back of his head, causing him to wince and turn around quickly with a growl, hoping to threaten whoever the idiot was. It wasn't any small, joking punch either. It really freaking hurt, and when Denmark saw his offender, he couldn't help but to feel anger rush in his veins.

"Sve… What are you doing here?"

"What were you doing in there with Norway?" Sweden asked back instead, though, Denmark could sense he really didn't have a choice in answering or not. Sweden wasn't going to take silence for an answer. Despite being the quiet one in the group, when it came to problems as such he hated the quiet world. The Danish nation gritted his teeth in anger.

He couldn't tell the other about Norway and his deal.

"It's none of your business." Denmark fought back, rubbing the back of his head. He wasn't in a mood for a fist fight, in all honesty. He wanted to just go back into the house and sleep; he hadn't been able to get much sleep the night before, having had to care for the sickly Iceland. So when Sweden raised his fist again in a threat to hit the Danish nation once more, Denmark simply opened the door to his house and was ready to close the door, when he heard a weird squawk. Sweden too looked up in the direction it came from, confused by the sudden noise, when he saw a piece of paper fly down. Denmark stared at the bird that flew down and face planted into the snow, not being able to land correctly.

"…What is that?" Denmark asked when Sweden opened the paper, not minding the bird that pulled his face out of the snow. Sweden gave Denmark a look, signaling for the other to be quiet for once finally, and read the paper. It was only after he read it half way did his eyes narrow in alarm. Denmark took the paper rather forcefully from his Swedish comrade when he was certain he had enough time to read it all and began reading it as well when he noticed shadows appearing near them.

"Norway?"

"Did you read it?" Norway asked, readjusting his hold on his little brother, who quietly stayed curled up in Norway's hold with Hanatamago. When Sweden just rushed past by him, Norway couldn't help but to sigh. Well… It seemed that one of them did.

"Give me a moment." Denmark commented his response after he watched Sweden leave in a rush, anger clear in his eyes. Norway simply did so, giving Denmark some time to read the letter himself before he bit his lower lip. "…"

"…Finland's in trouble." Norway muttered when Denmark's expression changed. When Denmark said nothing, Norway tried once again, a little louder, "Denmark, snap out of it. Finland needs our help!"

The oldest simply stood his place, closing the door behind himself and leaning against it. The door creaked at the weight. The Dane finally crippled the paper in his fist when he read it for what seemed like the hundredth time, his free hand reaching up to cover his eyes. It was as if he was trying to hide himself, unable to deal with his stress.

"Denmark!"

Norway's voice sliced through his mind when Denmark was unable to think, his mind fogging up. He managed to focus his light blue irises on Norway and grumbled, "…He doesn't need my help."

"Finland? If he doesn't need help, he won't be sending this."

"Sweden is on his way to help him. If he really wanted my protection, he shouldn't have left my house."

"Denmark, wake up! What does that matter right now? Finland is asking everybody for help."

"Sweden is on his way," Denmark muttered once more, as if he was trying to hold back some weird urge. "And… Sweden definitely doesn't need my help."

Norway couldn't hide the irritation he felt towards the pathetic Dane at the moment. Sure, he made a deal to help out and forgive the Dane about what happened, but obviously Denmark wasn't willing to let anything of the past go. Norway took a deep breath and knelt down, lowering his brother on the snow before he stood up once more, grabbing the paper from Denmark in silence. Denmark flinched as the shorter nation gave him a cold glare, then turned to the paper for the address and left.

"…"

"…"

Denmark closed his eyes and kept leaning against his door, unable to get past the whole complication of helping Sweden fight. How could he? Helping Sweden would only cause Sweden to become stronger; though he wanted to help Finland out of this mess, Sweden was a nation Denmark couldn't afford to have become stronger at the moment. The moment he would gain the power, Sweden was not going to hesitate to take Denmark down fully. Denmark wasn't dumb; he knew this fully well.

"…Does Den-nii not like Fin-nii anymore?" Iceland asked in a saddened mumble, nervous to speak up. Norway had always told him that these were one of the things that children shouldn't know about, so that if Iceland was to come across the adults speaking of such things, to just stay out of it. Iceland knew he was breaking a rule that both Denmark and Norway pushed on him, and things were never great when he did so.

Instead of telling the boy to stay out of it however, Denmark's eyes widened from their closed state. He glanced at the boy who nervously gripped at his sleeves, frowning. "…No, it's not that."

"…"

Denmark shook his head and slammed the door open behind him, causing the child nation to squeak softly and flinch. He reached in and grabbed an ax, reminding himself of its weight before scooping up Mr. Puffin nearby, walking towards Iceland. He handed the bird to the child and picked the boy up when he knew Iceland had a good hold on both the dog and the bird, carefully cradling him with one arm while the other dragged the ax behind him. He had no choice; he couldn't just leave Finland to Netherlands, especially when he was the reason that the other nation was getting attacked. Damned Netherlands-… He really knew how to push Denmark's buttons when he didn't get what he wanted right away.

"Let's go help Finland."

"Den-nii know where it's at?"

"…I read the address in the paper," Denmark grumbled his reply as he began making his way into the forest, "And Iceland…"

"…?"

"…Don't call me big brother."

* * *

><p>The trip seemed to take forever when they were in such a rush. Denmark was sure he couldn't move slowly if he wanted to be there in time to help with the battle, but the snow his feet crunched into didn't make it easy for him to run. That, along with dragging a huge ax, only made the task take double the time as to if none of the obstacles listed was present. By the time he managed to find the crowd, the Dane found himself lightly panting, trying to regulate his breath after the travel. He searched the battlefield, finding blood and bodies staining the white snow, and finally was able to spot his comrades. Sweden was trying to push Netherlands away while Norway took care of the army. It took a bit, but Denmark managed to find Finland leaning against the house's wall, seemingly unable to move.<p>

The Danish nation quickly ran his mind over several battle strategies he had premade. At the moment, the person who needed the most help was Sweden, no doubt. Though the Swede was strong, he couldn't hold back Netherlands alone. Norway on the other hand seemed to have things under control, easily using his troll to help as well by how some men suddenly flew up and was thrown into the snow without the Norwegian's hands touching them.

"…D-Den…" Iceland whimpered, beginning to quiver in the blonde male's arm. Denmark's eyes narrowed as he continued trying to analyze the situation before he finally began to make his way towards the battlefield. When he noticed that he was getting closer to the scene, Iceland's voice shook as he protested in fear. "Den! No! I'm scared!"

"Stay by Fin and you will be fine," Denmark reassured, walking past the seemingly shocked Norway. Norway stared at Denmark at first, unable to believe that the nation actually brought his little brother here, but decided to just deal with the problem later. For now, he needed to focus, so he instead just called out to Denmark.

"Help Sweden!"

"You didn't have to tell me; that was my plan," After placing the boy next to Finland and making Finland wrap an arm around the frightened boy and the animals, Denmark got up and made his way to the main battle. "…I'll get rid of him." He commented to Sweden when he reached them, lifting his ax and swinging it towards Netherlands once. The enemy jumped out of the blade's way and gave a sincere grin, as if he was still on Denmark's side as far as their problems went.

"Denmark? What a surprise."

"What are you doing here? My loan has nothing to do with these guys."

"But you don't pay." Netherlands stated matter-of-factly. He relaxed and commanded in his tongue for the rest of the army to step back, and they did so, moving away from Norway mostly. "If you don't pay, I need to take something that's your's…"

"I'm not his." Sweden growled at the comment, his face shadowing in anger. Norway patted his hands together as if he was just playing in a sand box and turned to watch the three, figuring the army won't attack for now, giving him no reason to fight either.

"I will pay by the end of the week." Denmark butted in before Sweden could protest anymore. Netherlands looked at his army as he took out his pipe with one hand, his other lighting the fire. He then closed his eyes, stepping back for now.

"…I have no reason to fight, then." He announced, breathing out the first of smoke from his mouth. "…I will help you out a little and make your payments easier, though. Interested?"

"Not in the slightest bit." Denmark replied, grinning, a nervous sweat droplet coming down his forehead at the comment. That usually meant another attack and most likely taking his people or land. Denmark couldn't afford that at the moment.

"…Your choice." Netherlands closed his eyes and nodded, "One week, then." He then turned, motioning with his hands to the army that were still alive, telling them to come. Several stood up and some helped carry the dead, but the number of people on the field decreased soon after. It wasn't until after Denmark was certain that Netherlands was indeed gone that he finally stepped away from Sweden, heading to Norway's way, who was now turning to Finland.

"Are you ok, Finland?"

There was a short moment of silence in the group, but soon enough Finland grunted out softly his response to the question. Hanatamago wagged her tail and tried to get loose from Iceland as Norway finally knelt down beside the Finnish nation to get a better look at the damage done. He was bleeding from his head, which Norway considered the worst of the male's injuries and after telling his younger brother to keep the pup away for now from jumping onto her master's body, he stood back up and rushed into the house to find the medical supplies.

"…He wanted Denmark to pay back the debt he had…" Finland breathed out softly, his eyes still closed, murmuring some words as if he wasn't sure exactly where he was or who he was talking to. Denmark scowled at the comment.

He had hoped that Sweden wouldn't find out about that. It only would show how vulnerable he was at the moment if attacked and that this whole raid was his fault to begin with. If he had paid his bills on time, this wouldn't have happened. In all honesty however, he just didn't have the money at the moment, and especially now with Norway and Iceland not in his care anymore, he had even less money he could use.

Sweden of course heard what his Finnish partner murmured however and quickly glared to Denmark, who shifted his gaze away from Sweden immediately. Finland kept muttering something that none of them could hear, but at the moment it was no longer the injured nation that gathered attention. Sweden reached out and grabbed Denmark by his collar, lifting up slightly so that Denmark stood on his toes, who had managed in gathering enough pride and courage to glare back to the Swede.

By the time Norway returned to the scene, the two were already landing blows on each other, arguing about the whole attack. It took a few seconds for Norway to catch on, but when he did, he simply turned his attention to Finland and started to wipe the blood off of him.

"If you'd just paid your debt then this would've never happened!" Sweden yelled, slamming the Danish male into the snow. Denmark mustered a animalistic growl from his throat and flipped their positions so that he was now holding Sweden into the snow, sitting on top of him with a small, satisfied grin.

"If you'd only let me keep what is rightfully mine, then I would've had no troubles doing so. So in the end, it was your fault!"

"I'm neither of you two's property." Norway butted in his words when he heard the Dane speak as so. He managed to get Iceland help him hand over what he needed while he bandaged up the Finn, who was now slowly beginning to gain his full consciousness and watched the two fight with his uncovered eye. "So stop trying to treat me as such. Iceland, give me the bandage roll."

"…This one?" Iceland held up a bottle that contained some unknown medicine to the Norwegian.

"…No, no. The one right there." Nodding his chin to the rightful item, he smiled his thanks to the young boy when the child held up the asked bandage. "Good job… Now, can you go inside for a bit? I think the adults might want to have some big people chit-chat. Take your bird and the dog if you want company."

Iceland's cheeks puffed out slightly at the request, but he gave a silent nod and looked back to Denmark and Sweden still fighting in the snow. He lifted Mr. Puffin and Hanagamago in his arms and with slight struggle, toddled into the house. Norway watched and closed the door after he was certain the child was in the house with his foot. Finland frowned worriedly when he then stood up and headed to the two, much taller nations still struggling at each other's strength in the snow. Norway's arms crossed as the battle continued under his gaze.

"Break it up." He commanded, and when it didn't happen, he simply used his foot to separate the two by hooking the tip of his foot between the stomachs of the two men and kicking up, watching Denmark roll of Sweden after some fight against the pressure of being pulled off the other. "I said, break it up. We obviously need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this took forever. I'll try to update more often ;u;**


End file.
